


How It All Began

by Transformersfan123



Series: How It All Began [2]
Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Many have wondered the same things. Why did ApeTrully start Big Green? How did he meet Woo? What happened to the people he recruited to make them act the way they do? What are the stories of the Humans of First and Second Squads? ApeTrully knows, and he feels it is time to tell, but only a select few. What is revealed shocks them to their cores, and makes them rethink their rivals.





	1. He's A Monkey?

High Roller laughed as the red Monkey shakily stood. Tears were in his eyes as the battlefield rang with silence. A blue Monkey helped to support him as other Monkeys stared in shock.

"What?" a white female asked.

"Quiet, Bin Yang," the blue Monkey said.

"No! You're telling me that he's been playing Human this whole time? That's why he hasn't been with us?"

There was silence until Woo hurried over to help support the red Monkey.

"You okay, Blayze?" he whispered

Blayze shook his head. He couldn't stand on his own. Blood oozed out of a gash on his left hip. Tears started to slip down his cheeks. The blue Monkey frowned and swept him up, carrying him toward his allies. The other Monkeys were still on High Roller's side of the battlefield.

"What's going on?" Mr. No Hands demanded.

"Be quiet," Woo said reproachfully.

"No, please tell them what is going on, _Monkey Prince_!" High Roller said gleefully.

"He is no longer a prince!" the blue Monkey snapped. "His is our king!"

"Who's been playing Human!" Bin Yang exclaimed. "And you knew about it, Hardwin!"

"Yes, I knew about it. He didn't want to alarm you, that's all," Hardwin growled. "Now be quiet."

"Why should she?" High Roller asked with a smirk. "I think we all want to know all about what he's doing."

Blayze shivered as Woo traced the wound on his hip. "We can't do anything until I sew this up, Hardwin,' he whispered in Monkey.

"I can do something, but I don't know how well received it will be," Hardwin replied at the same volume in the same language, easing Blayze down.

"What do you mean?"

"That magic coin. I could show them why Blayze did what he did. I could show them what I showed you. His past."

"I…I don't know. Dialogue a little bit more. If it looks like your only option, go for it. Go on."

"I don't understand," Mystique Sonia said. "ApeTrully is a Monkey? Why?"

"Because it was the only way to fight High Roller," Hardwin responded.

"What? That makes no sense!" Mighty Ray snapped.

"Of course it does," High Roller said with a nod; the battlefield was very relaxed, and couldn't really be called a battlefield anymore.

"How does it make sense?" Mighty Ray demanded.

"Simple," Lin Chung replied. "To lead an Animal, knowing the language is key. To lead a Human, however, is more complex."

"What are you talking about, Lin Chung?" Alpha Girl demanded.

"He's telling the truth," Golden Eye Husky said. "We Animal kings and queens followed High Roller at the offer of candy mostly because he spoke all of our languages flawlessly. Switching to ApeTrully was just as simple, in some ways, because he can speak all of our languages flawlessly, too."

"So?"

"You Humans different," Jumpy said with a nod. "You Humans no care if Animal knows language. They must be Human to lead you!"

"That's not true!" the Humans roared.

"Yes, it is!" Woo snapped from where he was stitching up the gash. "I've known he was a Monkey from the very beginning! I was his friend long before Big Green. But even _I_ was skeptical when he told me of his plan! 'No Human will ever follow a Monkey!' I said. 'You'd have better luck with the Panthers!'"

"What did he say to that?" Lin Chung asked.

"Huh?" Woo looked up. "Oh yes. Of course _you_ would be interested in the Panther bit. He simply told me that I misunderstood Rahim and Althea, and that Rahim was nothing like his father, just as he was nothing like his father."

"Oh. That's a rather high view of the Panthers compared to others' views," Lin Chung said. "Why didn't ApeTrully ever go to Rahim?"

"He did," Woo replied with a nod as he snipped the thread.

"He did?"

"Yes," Blayze replied weakly. "And Rahim asked to be left out of the war. He is one of my most trusted advisors and friends. I had to do as he wished. I understand his position. I did not want my Monkeys to join the war. The only Monkeys that knew of my Human deception were Hardwin and Gui."

"Then why don't I know you?" Lin Chung asked with a frown.

"Because Rahim was wary of you meeting Monkeys right after my father's reign ended. There are still rebels in our midst, and Panther King is _very_ protective of you. He speaks very fondly of you. He misses you and wants you to come visit. If you have time for Panthers from your busy Human schedule."

Lin Chung blushed and looked angry. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just quoting Rahim, Lin Chung. You haven't visited him in over a year."

"I don't know where he is."

"That is a bald faced lie, Lin Chung," Blayze said reproachfully as he sat up. "You know precisely where the Panthers are. They cycle, and you know their cycle. You just don't want anybody to know how you know them, especially First Squad. I'm sure at this point that Jumpy has a good guess, yes?"

"Jumpy think…Lin Chung knows them well," Jumpy replied cautiously, looking at the Human nervously.

Lin Chung shrugged and looked down. "So you're Blayze, I take it?" he asked the red Monkey.

"Yes. I am Blayze."

"Hm. Rahim talks about you a lot. He states that, despite your young age, you are a brilliant king. Althea says you are the most polite Monkey she has ever met."

"Considering what my father called her to her face? I'm glad she even talks to me."

"What did he call her?" Mighty Ray asked, grinning widely.

Hardwin helped Blayze up, who leaned heavily on him. The red Monkey snorted as Woo grabbed his other arm to support him.

"If I told you that, Latimer would wash my mouth out with soap. He's done it twice…since he joined Big Green. More times than I can count before that."

"Who's Latimer?" Mystique Sonia asked.

Parrot King was frowning as he flapped over. _"Brawk!_ That would be me. And I would ask you, Blayze, to remember that while you and Rahim don't mind Humans knowing your names, most of the rest of us are more secretive. I do not mind too much, but the others will not be so kind."

"Yes _, Lǎoshī_. My apologies," Blayze responded, limping over to him while leaning heavily on his friends. He turned to look at High Roller. "Are we done fighting?"

"Not until Bearstomp kills you," High Roller said with a grin.

There was a growl and Bearstomp lunged over. Before First Squad could protect him, Hardwin dropped his friend's arm and delivered a powerful kick to Bearstomp's middle, sending him flying back.

"Gōngjí!" Hardwin shrieked.

Every Monkey on the battlefield took down a Bear in five seconds. Hardwin approached High Roller, who looked frightened. The blue Monkey leaned close.

"Boo."

"Retreat!" High Roller shrieked.

"Good riddance," Hardwin growled when they were gone. "I swear, Blayze, you should just kill him."

"Depending on what he did to you, I might consider it," Blayze muttered as his friend supported him again.

"You want to know the worst thing he did to me?"

"What?"

"He fed me."

Blayze laughed as everybody else looked confused.

"Cabbage?" the red Monkey teased.

"Ugh, it was the only thing he would give me to eat."

"Cabbage good!" Jumpy exclaimed.

"No. Bananas are good. Apples are good. Carrots and beets and even rutabagas are good. Cabbage is disgusting," Hardwin finished with a nod. "Now Blayze needs to go lie down. So…?"

"Xiao Shui!" Blayze called. His Turtle came forward and he was helped on it. "Hardwin, you get Bin Yang and the other Monkeys home."

"No."

There was an inhale from every Animal there. No. No way. He was going against his _king_?! They watched in fear.

"Hardwin, do as I say."

"No. Bin Yang will take them home and she and Gui will lead them. I'm not leaving you until you are well. Yes?"

"You're being difficult again."

"Yeah? Well your _name_ should be difficult," Hardwin said then switched to Monkey-speak. "Your secret is out. Do you really want Woo and Latimer to be the only ones to talk to?"

Blayze studied him. "Fine. You may come with us," he said in Human-speak. "But you will obey me or so help me, I'll lock you in your room."

Hardwin snorted. "Fine. Bin Yang!"

"Yes, sir?"

"You heard us. Get to it!"

"Immediately, sirs."

The Monkeys shot into the forest at a shout from the female and the Big Green warriors were left alone with Hardwin.

"Alright, let's get you to a bed," Hardwin said then looked at the Turtle. "How fast can you go?"

The Turtle smirked and took off, Woo's close behind it. Hardwin whooped and shot off after them. Everybody else stood there staring after them. Lin Chung harrumphed and got on his Turtle. Mr. No Hands called out for First Squad to return. They left the murmuring Animals and Humans behind. Mighty Ray poked Lin Chung.

"Hey, how _do_ you know the Panthers?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Is Rahim your daddy or something?"

Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia's laughter cut off when his cheeks flushed and he looked away. They blinked.

"Really?" Mystique Sonia asked in surprise.

"Jumpy suspected you were Báo-haizi," the Rabbit admitted. "You smell awful lot like Panthers."

"Báo-haizi? What's that?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"It mean 'Panther Child'," Jumpy replied. "It Lin Chung's Animal name."

"Yeah," Lin Chung muttered. "Because I was a stupid kid and refused his other name for me."

"Other name?" Mighty Ray asked. "Was it something cool, like mine?"

"Well…it wouldn't be 'cool' to you. But it means something," Lin Chung replied.

"What is it?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Um…Fang He."

"What does that mean?" Mr. No Hands asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Mighty Ray demanded.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us."

Lin Chung blushed fiercely. "It means 'pleasant-smelling lotus flower.'"

With that, he tapped on his Turtle's shell, indicating he wanted to go faster, and his Turtle shot forward, leaving the others staring after him.

"Is that really what that means, Jumpy?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"It sound right, but Jumpy not sure," the Rabbit replied.

"What a stupid name!" Mighty Ray laughed.

"It no stupid! It special!" Jumpy said fiercely.

"Why?"

"Humans no understand Animal sense of smell! Lin Chung does! Name fit Lin Chung very well! Him smell good all the time! That important to Animals! It name of affection! You no understand, or you no laugh!"

Jumpy huffed and tapped on his Turtle's shell. That shut them up, but Jumpy didn't care if it offended them. He rode up to Lin Chung and tapped him. Lin Chung looked over, his cheeks still rather red.

"Jumpy like name."

It was three words, but it meant the world to Lin Chung, who smiled. "Thanks, Jumpy. Bába says I smell great. Humans just don't understand how sensitive our noses are. And they think that girls' noses are bad!"

Jumpy laughed. "You sound like you Animal yourself!"

"I…I consider myself both Human and Animal. This isn't even how I really look."

"Really?" Mighty Ray asked as the three Humans sped up to talk with them.

Lin Chung went silent and looked away.

"Hey, we didn't mean to laugh or anything," Mystique Sonia said gently. "But Jumpy's right, we don't understand. If your…father? calls you that, then it's very special."

"To answer your mid-sentence question, yes. He's my father."

"How did that happen?"

"My own father decided to beat me and leave me for dead in the woods when I was five. Rahim found me and took care of me and a year later, adopted me through Animal customs. We discovered that I had Panther Vision, and he was pleased that I was the báo-haizi of legend, so that's what he called me. When I was eight, he tried to give me a proper name, but I didn't like it. I liked being called Báo-haizi.

"Then I started talking to some Humans. They laughed at my appearance. They laughed at the way I moved and talked with growls and such. So I stopped calling myself Báo-haizi. But I couldn't use Fang He, either, because Humans don't understand. So I never told people my name, and I forced my appearance to change to what you see now."

"So how did you get the name Lin Chung?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"Well, the people of a village saw me going into the forest a lot, and I always said wise things that my Bába taught me, so they called me Lin Chung."

"What?" Mighty Ray asked. "What are you talking about?"

"My name means 'wise one of the woods'," Lin Chung replied with a smile.

"Can we see the other way you look?" Mystique Sonia asked eagerly.

Lin Chung hesitated then shrugged. "Fine. Just don't make fun of me."

They all nodded and gasped as black shot through his hair and his skin paled. He looked at them, and they saw cat's eyes staring back. He flashed his teeth, which were now pointed. They could also see pointed ears. Jumpy clapped.

"Ooh! You look scary!"

"Oh. Thank you," Lin Chung said, his voice holding a strange edge that all the cats seemed to have when they spoke Human. It was like a growl. Or maybe a purr?

"So this is what you really look like?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Yes. Why?" Lin Chung was nervous.

"Eh, I guess you look cool."

Lin Chung smiled as they shot across the water to Big Green. When they got inside, they hurried to their commander's room. They paused outside the open door when there was a cry.

"Damn you, Woo!"

"I'm sorry, Blayze. But you keep wiggling."

"Yes, well I can't really help that, now can I?"

"You can be as still as Lin Chung if you try to."

"Not with that blasted needle poking me!"

Lin Chung hurriedly knocked on the wall before anything else could be said.

"If it's you, Latimer, I don't give a damn that I'm cursing, and you can just live with it!"

"It's First Squad, Commander," Lin Chung said, trying to hide a chuckle.

"Oh. Come in and shut the door behind you."

They entered to find the red Monkey propped up with pillows while Woo held a needle. The short man yelled and his eyes widened as the door shut.

"What?" Lin Chung asked.

"I've never seen you as Báo-haizi before, Lin Chung. You look…different," Woo said.

"Oh!" Lin Chung quickly righted his appearance. "Better?"

"No." The boy blinked, and Woo smiled. "It's normal, but it's not better."

"You're the wisest man I know, Woo," Lin Chung said with a smile. "You're just as wise as Bába."

"Yeah? Well I'm not nearly as old as he is. He's about thirty?"

"Yes. Thirty-one." Lin Chung frowned. "What do you mean you're not nearly as old as him?"

"Blayze says you know many secrets here," the small man said cautiously.

"Yes. But I wait for people to tell me in case I'm wrong," Lin Chung said pointedly.

"More wisdom," Woo sighed. "Fine. I just turned twenty last month."

"You just…" Mighty Ray blinked. "But you're so wise! How are you so wise at a young age?"

"Reading will do you wonders," Woo replied. "That and my younger life was very hard. I wasn't like my brothers. They were all big and strong. I'm small and rather weak. Well…physically weak. I've got great mental capabilities. I can remember every single thing I've ever read. And read I did. I excelled in classes until High Roller shut down the schools. I've known Blayze since I was eight, and I liked him, as he is very studious, too. Though…he understands languages while I don't. I understand science while he doesn't. It's a very balanced relationship."

"And how old are you?" Mighty Ray demanded, pointing at the red Monkey.

"Two years younger than Lin Chung," Blayze said quietly then screeched as the needle finally sank home. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?!" he screamed as the numbing medicine was injected into his left hip.

"Oh, do tell," Woo laughed, withdrawing the needle.

So Blayze did. First Squad was shocked by just how foul their commander could curse and insult. Three minutes later, Blayze was panting and glaring at Woo, who smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," Blayze admitted.

"That wasn't from one little needle, was it?" Lin Chung asked.

"No. I've been holding that in since my costume was destroyed."

"Why?" Jumpy asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm welcome here anymore."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"I have deceived pretty much everyone, Human and Animal," their commander sighed, slipping down to lay flat on the bed.

"Why though?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Woo? You can explain it so much better than I. I'll explain the animal side."

"Blayze?"

First Squad jumped and turned to see the blue Monkey standing in the shadowed corner of the room. He held a glinting piece of gold in his hands.

"Yes, Hardwin?" Blayze asked, opening one eye.

"I could…you know…if you want."

The red Monkey closed his eye again. "They would not want to do that. My life is not that interesting."

"Shouldn't they decide that?" Hardwin asked as he frowned. "Don't you trust them?"

Blayze sat up, eyes angry. "I trust First Squad more than I trust anybody besides Woo and yourself! I just do not think they would be interested in seeing my life!"

" _Seeing_ your life?" Mystique Sonia asked. "What do you mean?"

Hardwin held up the piece of gold. "This is magical. It allows me to see the past of anybody, Human or Animal, by simply placing it on the forehead of the intended. It sends them to sleep and we relive their memories. I can control which memories we see by simply touching the coin. Though…I've done it to Blayze and Woo so many times that they can control the magic, too. They always have been quick studies."

"How long will it take?" Lin Chung asked. "The others should be here in about two hours."

Hardwin laughed. "About two hours if we do it right. You don't need to see all of his life. Just the important bits. Time crunches for those of us the coin is being used on, so a whole day can be only a minute. And unless I draw you in, you cannot see what is being showed."

"Where did you get that?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Somewhere."

"It looks like those coins that ApeTrully told me not to touch in the Great Stone Monkey room."

"Why weren't you allowed to touch them?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"I don't know," Mighty Ray said with a shrug.

"He was not allowed to touch them because the gold there is sacred. Anybody who takes even a single coin that wasn't blessedly given it by the Stone Monkey is cursed. And there is not an easy way to break the curse," Blayze said with a nod.

"Then why him have one?" Jumpy asked curiously.

"Because I saved the temple," Hardwin said with a grin. "The rhinos were on a rampage and I diverted them. One second, I'm hiding in a tree watching the rhinos go by, the next _boom_ standing right inside the temple in front of the Great Stone Monkey. He blessed me and told me to pick up some coins. I looked around at them and picked this one. Only this one. He was surprised that I only picked up one, and he told me that most people were greedy when he told them to do that. So he blessed the coin with the magic that I have explained to you. Those people who I grant the power can use the coin, and anybody who steals it will be turned to stone until I get the coin back. Unfortunately, Bin Yang only stole it once. Now _that_ is a day worth reliving a thousand times over!"

"Hardwin," Blayze warned.

"Oh, come on! That was hilarious!"

"If I hadn't told you to take the coin back, she would still be made of stone," the red Monkey said distastefully.

"Yes," Hardwin said with a smirk.

"The white Monkey?" Lin Chung asked.

"Yes," Blayze said with a sigh.

"Do they hate each other?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"No."

"So what's the problem?"

Blayze studied First Squad. "My view on their relationship is the same one that I hold for Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Mighty Ray asked as he and Mystique Sonia crossed their arms.

"To put it in child friendly terms, you should just mate and get it over with," Blayze said blandly.

The two Humans blushed as everybody else laughed. Blayze snorted then lay back.

"Do you want to see my past?"

"I believe it would help us understand you better," Lin Chung said with a nod. "If you don't mind of course."

"I would mind if there were anybody else in here besides those of us present. But as I said, I trust all of you immensely. But I must warn you, this will not be as you expect. What I consider important might surprise you. It certainly surprised Woo and Hardwin."

"Another warning. Once I start, we will ride it out. I will not remove the coin for anything short of a dire emergency," Hardwin said sternly.

First Squad discussed it then looked to the blue Monkey and nodded.

"We have agreed to do this. We are curious about our commander," Mr. No Hands said.

"Good. Lie back, Blayze. Woo, come here beside me. You five, brace yourselves," Hardwin ordered.

Once he was obeyed, Hardwin flipped the coin into the air with his thumb then placed the golden disk on his king's forehead. Within a minute, he was asleep. The room started rippling then exploded away.

First Squad found themselves staring at a lush, green land. Stone houses went back, ending in orchards overflowing with the flowers of spring. And the Monkeys. There were Monkeys of every color, young and old, playing or dancing or chatting gaily together. First Squad gasped at the beauty of it.

"Where are we?" Mystique Sonia asked breathlessly.

Hardwin looked at her. "Welcome, First Squad, to Monkey Kingdom."


	2. Woo and Hardwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little information before we get back to the story. I forgot to mention in this section of the first chapter, that this is heavily based on Season 1, where Mr. No Hands is still the leader of First Squad. No Twin Masters, no Harmonic Energy, none of that.

"Monkey Kingdom?" Lin Chung asked. "If it wasn't for the houses, I would swear that this is a Panther village."

"It's magnificent!" Mr. No Hands exclaimed.

"Pretty, pretty!" Jumpy laughed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice," Mighty Ray grumbled then looked around. "Hey, if this is Commander ApeTrully's memories, where is he?"

At that very moment the red Monkey walked right through the man, but he looked much younger. He was so little compared to them, except for Woo. He placed his hands on the balcony and sighed, tears slipping down his face. There was a noise and Hardwin popped up, though he, too was smaller, but not as small as Blayze. He was smiling, but it faded when he saw the tears.

"Blayze? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Hardwin," the red child replied, but his voice quavered badly.

"Did he hit you again?" Hardwin asked quietly.

"No. It was mother this time."

"What did she say? Or did she hit you again?"

"No hitting. She just reminded me of what a failure I am. She caught me conversing with a Human again yesterday."

"The same one that you won't let me meet?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Why can't I meet him?" Hardwin whined.

"Because you don't speak Human, and you won't sit for lessons!" Blayze growled. "He doesn't understand Monkey. He's just as smart as I am, but he doesn't get languages, just like you don't! He can only say a few things at this point, and I know you, Hardwin. You will make fun of him, and I love him too much to let you do that."

"I will try not to. Just let me meet him!"

"Oh…Fine. My father will be displeased with me anyway. Come. Quickly now."

They leaped down, and suddenly the audience was dragged over the edge. First Squad, save Lin Chung, screamed, and Mr. No Hands started flying from instinct alone. The Monkeys dashed along the vines that were growing on and around the walls. Lin Chung snorted as Hardwin and Woo laughed heartily.

"We will not hit the ground. This is Blayze's memory. Nothing can harm us in here. Right, Hardwin?"

"Completely correct," Hardwin said. "It is extremely disconcerting at first, but you will grow accustomed to it."

The Monkeys were dashing through the forest that surrounded Monkey Kingdom. A thought occurred to Lin Chung.

"Hardwin? Woo?"

"Yes?" they asked.

"You two were conversing in Monkey-speak, yes?" he asked the blue Monkey.

"Yes. We were."

"Then why can we understand you?"

"Hey! That's a good point!" Mighty Ray exclaimed.

"Because, as you said, Lin Chung, this is Blayze's memory," Woo said with a nod. "It is completely from his point of view. He can understand Monkey-speak, so you can, too. You will be able to understand each and every language that is spoken throughout these memories because Latimer has already taught Blayze the ten bases for every known Animal language there is. His studies have granted him the ability to speak everything nearly perfectly, even at the tender age of seven. So that is why you can understand him, Lin Chung."

First Squad nodded and they burst from the trees into a clearing where a single house stood. Four large boys were playing some kind of ball game, laughing and pushing each other. They paused when they saw the Monkeys.

"You're back again?" one asked distastefully.

"Yes, Gang, I am," Blayze said in Human-speak, and immediately First Squad noticed the difference in speech. They weren't sure how they could tell, but it was definitely different from how Blayze had been talking to Hardwin. "Now where is he?"

"Inside reading, of course. All the little bookworm ever does," Gang grumbled. "Now go away. We're actually doing something worthwhile."

"Strength is not everything," Blayze said disdainfully. "Skill and brains are what really matter. Brute force will only get you so far."

"Shut up, Monkey boy," the skinniest boy said.

Blayze snorted and gestured for Hardwin to follow him into the house.

"What were they saying?" Hardwin asked in the only language he knew.

"They were being incredibly stupid," Blayze said blandly.

They reached a door, passing by a man and a woman who didn't even grant him a second glance. They went down a hallway to the last door, and Blayze knocked.

"What did you do that for?" Hardwin asked.

"It is a Human gesture that is asking for permission to enter a room," Blayze explained just as the door opened.

"Blayze!" said the small boy who stood there.

"No!" Mystique Sonia gasped.

"It's…It can't be!" Mighty Ray exclaimed.

"Me," the current Woo said with a nod and a smile.

"Who else did you think I was talking about?" Blayze's voice asked, echoing around them.

"Who spoke?" Jumpy asked.

"Me, of course," Blayze said. "As Hardwin said, Woo and I are quite good at communicating even while lost in memory sleep. Now, I shall start the memory again. Be quiet and listen."

The past figures had been frozen, but came back to life.

"It is good to see you, my dear friend," Blayze said.

"You brought somebody with you. Is the is infamous Hardwin?"

"It is, Woo. It is. Invite us in?"

"Of course," Woo said, stepping aside and gesturing them in.

They went in to a very small room. Blayze went and sat on the bed while Hardwin looked around.

"Why is it so small?" Hardwin asked.

"The smallest room for the smallest person. But don't mention it. He's extremely sensitive about his size. Especially compared to his brothers."

"What are you talking about?" Woo asked, crawling up on his bed again after moving a scroll.

"Nothing," Blayze said.

Woo frowned. "He asked about my room didn't he?"

"Um, yes…I'm sorry."

"Eh. I'd expect him to be curious. I'm probably the first Human he's ever seen up close. I'm just sorry I'm such a poor specimen."

"Woo! You are not a poor specimen! You are just fine the way you are. I would choose you over those brutes any day. Brains are always better than muscle."

"Brawn," Woo said.

"What?"

"The phrase is 'brains over brawn.'"

"Oh…I will never get you Humans. You have such strange phrases."

"So do you. You use 'bananas' as an expletive."

"Ex…what's that?"

"A curse word. I've started using it to get around my parents' rules about bad language. It really confuses them. It is amusing."

"Ha! It is not really a Monkey tradition…amongst adults. Children use it for the same reason you do. Though I know some pretty bad ones. You know, real ones. My father and mother use them a lot. Especially when they're beating me."

Woo nodded then looked sharply at him. "What do you mean, when they're beating you?"

Blayze covered his mouth and looked away. Hardwin looked frustrated.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Father and Mother," Blayze whispered before shrugging at Woo. "It is silly. A little nothing."

"Every time you say that, Blayze, you're hurting badly. Explain. Now," Woo ordered, crossing his arms.

"It's nothing, Woo, really, I…You're not going to let it drop, are you?" Blayze said resignedly as Woo shook his head.

"Don't you trust me?" the Human asked gently.

"Of course. I trust you as much as I trust Hardwin. It's just…you shouldn't have to worry about my problems."

"That's what friends do, Blayze. Now, talk."

"I…there's not much more to tell, actually."

"Why do they beat you?"

"Because they love me."

Every member of First Squad gasped as their jaws dropped. That answer was terrible, and young Woo looked just as shocked.

"What?!" he yelped. "What gives you that idea?"

"Because that's what they told me."

Woo stared in horror at his friend. "No, Blayze, no. That's not how it works."

"Pause," Lin Chung said. The memory did so.

"Why did you pause it?" Woo asked.

"Just to say that that is not as farfetched as you might think."

"What makes you say that?" Blayze's voice asked, though it sounded like he knew the answer already.

"Because my father said the exact same thing to me each time he beat me. 'I'm only doing this because I love you!" he would say then hit me."

Silence. Hardwin swallowed. "I knew that, but it still shocks me every time I hear it."

"You…knew?" Lin Chung asked tightly.

"I did as well," Woo said gently. "But do not be angry at Blayze. With all of the hurt and shame he carries, not just from himself, but all of Big Green, you cannot expect him to keep it to himself. We know all of your stories."

First Squad shifted and they all blushed hotly. "Who else did you tell?" Mr. No Hands asked quietly.

Blayze's voice echoed around them again. "Nobody. Woo and Hardwin are my closest, most trusted friends. I would trust nobody else with all I know. They are the only two who know, and I have sworn them to silence. Just as I must swear you all to silence."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mystique Sonia asked.

There was a deep sigh. "I consider the start of relationships extremely important. That is a turning point for every major player in Big Green. I helped each of them in different ways, and most of them have horrific and/or shameful backgrounds before they joined Big Green."

"Really?" Mighty Ray asked. "What about Second Squad? I mean, we know about Golden Eye, but what about Kowloon? Alpha Girl? The Lees?"

There was reproach in their commander's voice. "If you do not swear, on pain of death, that you will not talk of this to anybody besides the people here, and even then only in the strictest of privacy, and that also includes the people you see, then I will not show you anything but your own stories. I want to trust you, but I know of your tumultuous relationship with Second Squad. The Airforce and Kwan and Rattle Diva and the others I'm not particularly worried about, but Second Squad…"

"So?" Mr. No Hands asked after a lengthy pause.

"There are two things that could happen when you get the information. You could make fun of them over their shame, which is what I fear would happen."

"Or?" Lin Chung asked, crossing his arms.

"Or you will feel compassion for them and understand them better."

First Squad looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright. We'll stay silent. You've got us curious now," Mighty Ray said.

"Swear it."

"Okay."

"No. Swear it by the sun, the moon, the stars, and the very earth you walk on. Swear by your parents, living and dead. Swear it by the Monkey Guardians, who will break your bones if you disobey."

"What if they tell us willingly?" Lin Chung said loudly before the others could answer.

"Then you are exempt. But drunkenness does not count. Extreme emergencies do count, though. Now swear it."

There was hesitation then Lin Chung repeated what his commander had said. Jumpy went next, then Mr. No Hands then Mystique Sonia. Mighty Ray crossed his arms then did the same thing.

"But," he added, "don't expect me to feel sorry for them. They deserve everything they've been through."

Hardwin and Woo shook their heads. "No, Mighty Ray," Woo said softly. "They do not. So do not say another word about it until you see and hear what they've been through. That is an order, and I'm using my authority as second-in-command."

Mighty Ray's jaw dropped as the rest of First Squad stared at him strangely.

"You never use that authority," Lin Chung said slowly. "How serious is this?"

"Very," Blayze replied. "Now, hush and watch. This is an important conversation. Play."

First Squad went silent as the past figures unfroze.

"Because they love me," Blayze said softly, staring at the ground.

"What?!" Woo yelped. "What gives you that idea?"

"Because that's what they told me."

The Human stared in horror at his friend. "No, Blayze, no. That's not how it works."

"It isn't?"

"No. They don't love you. Not if they beat you. My parents spank me, but that's different. They really do it out of love…I think."

"You think?"

"Yes. They love me. But only a little."

"Why? You're very lovable."

"I'm not big and strong like my brothers. I can't fight."

"As I told your brothers, and you, brains are better than…brawn?"

"That's the right word. And, though I agree with you, most Humans won't."

"Someday you will prove that you are brilliant and they will be proud of you."

Hardwin shrieked. "What in the hell are you saying?"

Blayze filled him in then sat there. "Woo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be like my father."

"I can understand that."

"How?"

"What's your father like?"

Blayze squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Hardwin twined their tails together, pressing his face into his lap.

"All he does is fight. He fights Mother, who desires to love him. He fights the servants, who strive to please him. He fights our subjects, who want him to be happy. He tries to fight me, but I am tired of fighting."

"Sounds like you want to be a pacifist."

"Pacifist? What's that?" the Monkey asked curiously.

"It is somebody who doesn't like fighting. There are differing levels. Some don't like it but do it anyway. Some don't like it, but do it when its necessary. Some are total pacifists and refuse to fight altogether."

Blayze nodded thoughtfully. "There are some battles worth fighting, Woo. I believe I am the second one." He then filled Hardwin in. They sat there for a while before Blayze sat up as a thought occurred to him.

"All three of us will have a conversation," Blayze said, first in Human then in Monkey.

"How?" Hardwin and Woo both asked.

"It is a language lesson. Say hello, Woo."

"Hello?"

"No. In Monkey."

He haltingly did so and Blayze clapped. "Your turn Hardwin. Say hello in Human."

The lesson commenced, and soon they were repeating each other's phrases. They watched for a while then the memory faded. They were left in darkness, but they were lit up.

"Why was that important?" Lin Chung asked.

Blayze spoke softly, but there was power in his voice. "That was the first time I realize what I was. Being a pacifist is important to me."

"But you lead an army," Mystique Sonia said in confusion.

"As I told Woo, there are some battles worth fighting. And the one against High Roller is definitely worth it."


	3. Turtle King

They looked around the darkness as the silence stretched on.

"What next?" Jumpy asked.

"We are not going to see the next few years," Hardwin said. "Blayze? Tell them please."

"About a year after what you just saw, my parents both died in the river. I was crowned king, and ran my kingdom until I was ten. I grew greatly in that time, my growth spurt being extremely early. I looked like a fully grown Monkey when High Roller called all of the Animal kings and queens to a meeting. What exactly was said in the meeting is not important. The end result was a complete and total rebellion of nearly all Animals against Humans. They were driven from their homes and towns into underground tunnels and the like. We shall open with my talking to Woo after the exile. The next memories will fly by, so try not to interrupt. Now we shall begin."

The scene crystallized and they saw Woo in drab clothing, looking like a teenager now. He was still painfully small, but those watching knew he would not grow a single inch more. Blayze, however, was his current size. They were sitting there, staring at the ground. Woo finally sighed.

"What will we do, Blayze?"

"I do not know, old friend," Blayze whispered, tears in his eyes. "We are more forbidden now than we were when my father was king."

"What will happen?" Woo whispered brokenly.

"I do not know."

"Somebody must face that monster," the Human growled.

"But who?" Blayze asked.

"Somebody who knows how to fight."

The Monkey nodded then slowly sat up straight, his eyes gleaming with an idea.

"What about…me?"

Woo sat up. "You? Blayze, you can't be serious!"

"It might work! It just might, Woo! You just said that somebody who knows how to fight must face High Roller. Who better than me? If there is anybody who knows how to fight, it is I!"

"How would you do this?"

"I could gather warriors! Human warriors! Fighting together for peace in Hidden Kingdom! Oh it will be amazing! It would work! It would!"

"Blayze, be reasonable," Woo said sadly. "No Human will ever follow a Monkey. You'd have better luck with the Panthers."

Blayze frowned. "You are wrong about Rahim and Althea. They are kind and generous."

"How do you know this?"

"He is one of the Animals not persuaded by High Roller. Ju-long is the only other king who is against High Roller's plan."

"And Ju-long is?"

"Turtle King."

"And is he?"

"Is he what?"

"As powerful as a dragon."

"He is just from wisdom alone. He is one hundred and thirty-seven years old, and is still wise beyond his years, just like you."

Woo blushed. "Yes…well…that won't make your plan work any better. Not unless you can make yourself look Human."

Blayze looked thoughtful and the memory faded, only to open at a group of Humans, who were looking around nervously as they conversed. And they saw their commander cautiously moving through the crowd. Only he actually looked like their commander now, complete with costume. He looked clumsy. They could feel his nerves, as his eyes dashed back and forth, but he started to relax when he realized that the Humans were _accepting_ him. They were murmuring about him looking strange, but it was _working!_

They spotted Woo at the same time the disguised Monkey did. He strode right up to Woo and stood in front of him.

"Well? What do you think, old friend?"

Woo glanced up and nearly choked on the bun he was eating.

"Blayze?!"

"I do not know this Blayze you speak of. _I_ am ApeTrully!"

Woo gave him an exasperated look. "Really, Blayze. Really?"

"Oh, come on, Woo. I must give Humans a hint. I hate lying."

"But Apes are not Monkeys," Woo said pointedly.

"I know. But it was the only name I liked."

"So you're really hell-bent on doing this?"

"I am. I am looking around for somebody to recruit. The first recruit will be my second. He must be dashing and smart, with wit to match his intelligence. Know anybody like that?"

Woo blushed. "Blayze…"

"It is you, Woo. You are my first choice. Join me. Join me in my mission. Please?"

"Blayze, I am only twelve, and I won't get any bigger or stronger. Why would you want me?"

" _You_ my dearest friend, will help me to be the brains behind the operation. Between the two of us, we know a smattering of just about everything. It will work! I swear it will! Please?"

"Blayze you're crazy to have faith in this."

"Then that's what I have. Crazy faith. That is what we need, Woo. Please. Join me."

Woo looked around. "There's nothing for me here. My brothers took my parents and left me. I was too slow. I have my scrolls and such, and that will be enough, I think.

"Enough?" ApeTrully asked. "Enough for what?"

"A comprehensive library about all of Hidden Kingdom. Where do we set up shop?"

Blayze shrieked in joy and every Human turned to look at him. Woo snagged him. "You cannot make noises like that if you want this to work!"

"Sorry," ApeTrully muttered in embarrassment. "And as for setting up shop? I have to go talk to Ju-long. I have an idea for that, but his castle is submerged. I need a way in. Think you can do that?"

"W-what? Oh, no. I can't do that!"

"Yes. You can. I trust you, Woo, in all things that you attempt."

"Oh…Fine. Let me think about it a couple days."

The memory faded and solidified again to the lake where Big Green now stood, but there was nothing. Woo and ApeTrully stood there, cylinders attached to their back and tubes in their hands.

"Now remember, don't go too deep until we know if this works, okay?" Woo said nervously.

"I'm sure it will, Woo. Let's go."

They waded in and began to swim. The air tanks actually worked, and they swam deep into the waters until they saw Big Green base. They were suddenly surrounded by Turtles and led inside, where they greedily took in the fresh air. They were taken to Ju-Long, who looked interested.

"What are you doing here, Human and…whatever you are."

ApeTrully flinched. "I am…Human."

"Do not lie to me. I can plainly tell you are in a disguise."

"But do you know what he is?" Woo asked.

"No. I cannot tell that. He could be any number of Animals."

"Well, ApeTrully, that is the best you will get," Woo said.

"I will take it. As long as I appear semi-Human, I believe they will follow me."

"Why would an Animal want Humans to follow him?" Ju-Long asked.

"To help defend the helpless from the Animal Uprising," ApeTrully said. "I have already recruited Woo, and now, Ju-long, I appeal to you. We need your help."

"What do you need of me?"

"Your people and your castle."

"My people and my castle. Explain."

"I have an idea for quick travel, but we need a quadruped to test it on," Woo said.

"Test?!" Ju-long snarled.

"Peace! This Human is not aware of how bad that sounds!" ApeTrully shouted, leaping in front of Woo as Turtles surrounded them.

"I-I'm sorry. What did I say?" Woo asked, backing up a little and blushing.

"You said 'test'," ApeTrully said with a nod. "Some Humans have done terrible things to Animals in the name of 'testing'."

"Oh. But you know I would never purposefully hurt an Animal," Woo said earnestly.

" _I_ know that, but Ju-long does not. Never, _ever_ say you are going to test something on an Animal. Understand?"

"Yes. You have my deepest apologies, Ju-long. I did not mean to sound so callous."

"You are forgiven. Ignorance of that kind is an acceptable excuse."

"Yes, but there is no excuse for overall ignorance. Not when the opportunity to be educated presents itself."

Ju-long blinked then smiled. "You are wise, young one. Tell me, how old are you?"

"I am almost thirteen."

"Such wisdom in one so young! Oh, you are blessed. If I had possessed wisdom such as that at thirteen, I would be a different Turtle today."

"True," Woo said. "Because if you changed anything from your past, there is a good chance that you wouldn't be who you are today."

"Ha! Wisdom again! Oh, I would be pleased to be allies with such a wise man! But I do have two requests."

"Yes, wise one?" ApeTrully asked.

"I must ask that you explain what you need with my castle.

"Well…we need a base, and your castle just happens to be the largest of any out there. It can be submerged for days at a time, meaning we can stay hidden most of the time, or have a way to avoid battle. You have rooms aplenty for all the soldiers I could ever gather. We would have to fix everything up for Human living, but I believe it could work. But we need your permission, for your people and your castle."

Ju-long hummed thoughtfully. "I can see wisdom in you, too. That was very well thought out. I believe we shall join you. I did not agree with that Human boy who wanted to become emperor. His language skills were impeccable, however his plan made no sense whatsoever. Attack Humans? He _is_ a Human. The other Animals do not see his plan as stupid. They believe his lies. Which brings me back to my second request."

"Which is?" ApeTrully asked.

"I would like to know what Animal you are, ApeTrully."

Woo held up a hand. "That is not wise, ApeTrully."

"It isn't?" ApeTrully asked, his hands on the headpiece of his costume.

"No. If we are to eventually recruit Animals as you wish to, they will smell that you are not Human. If they ask, will you reveal yourself to them and risk losing their allegiance? If you ask me, the fewer who know what you truly are, the better it will be in the long run."

"If I ever come across Latimer, I will show myself to him. I cannot hide myself from him," ApeTrully said with a nod. "However…you are right. I am sorry Ju-long; I cannot reveal myself to you. I must trust my advisor."

"And that is precisely why I will join you," Ju-long said. "I was not sure what to do with what I might receive as an answer, but I believe you have chosen well. You are wise enough to be a leader, therefore, you have my allegiance. Come, Turtles, show them around that they might see what needs to be changed for Humans."

The memory faded then popped back up in Woo's inventing room, which was being worked on by Woo and ApeTrully. Woo was looking in a mirror.

"Woo? What are you doing?" ApeTrully asked, walking over.

"Nothing!" Woo said, reaching up to his face to hide something. ApeTrully removed his hands to reveal that he had his moustache on, though it was crooked. ApeTrully blinked.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I…Ju-long looks so wise with his beard and stuff. I just thought, you know, maybe if I had some..."

ApeTrully laughed softly, making his friend blush, but the Monkey in disguise gently adjusted the fake facial hair.

"You don't have to pretend to be older than you are, Woo. You are brilliant the way you are. But if you feel you need to pretend to be older, then you may. Just know that I will always love you in your true age, no matter if your inventions succeed…or fail. Though there won't be many of the last option."

Woo smiled and embraced his friend. "So have you found any Heroes yet?"

"There is a Mr. No Hands that I have found, though he is reluctant to fight because of his…condition."

"Condition?" Woo asked.

"Yes. He is quite embarrassed by it. I plan on going to him tomorrow to talk with him. See if I can recruit him. Oh! The first Human! Besides yourself of course."

"Sounds exciting, Blayze…Damn, I better stop calling you that, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. And…no cursing. I know I sound like Latimer, but I want this to be a peaceful, happy place. Curses instigate fights. Father and Mother taught me that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though, in private?"

"It will be just like old times," ApeTrully said. "Oh! By the way…" he said going over to what was going to be a drawer and pulling out a package. "Happy birthday."

Woo unwrapped it to find his yellow robe and a book hat. His jaw dropped.

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it," ApeTrully said shyly. "You always said you like the color yellow so…"

"Oh! It's perfect!"

He changed right there, throwing the brown clothes to the side.

"Hey! You even remembered underwear!" Woo laughed, pulling the red undergarments on.

"I almost didn't," ApeTrully laughed. "It's hard to remember what you wear as Humans sometimes. I had to think carefully. I did well?"

"You did! It's comfortable," Woo sighed. "Thank you, old friend."

"Old?" Blayze laughed. "I'm only eleven years old!"

"Yeah? I just turned thirteen. We're aging, Blayze…I mean, ApeTrully. It's just a slow process."

"Yeah. Well, best get back to work Woo."

They began to work again, and the memory faded to black.

"Wait a second!" Mighty Ray gasped. "You're two years younger than Woo?"

"Yes," Blayze said."

"You're only eighteen?" Mystique Sonia asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You were only _eleven_ when you started Big Green?" Mr. No Hands demanded.

"No."

"What?" the handless man was confused.

"He was only ten when he had the idea," Lin Chung said quietly. "So he was ten when he started Big Green."

"Correct. Now take a deep breath. I will give you a moment before we begin the next phase with Mr. No Hands."


	4. First Squad: Mr. No Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four. It focuses on Mr. No Hands. I am going off the assumption that only a select few know about Mr. No Hands' curse, and the members of First Squad are not part of them.
> 
> And a warning. Some of the later memories are very dark. So enjoy these emotionally charged, yet light ones.

Mr. No Hands was staring at his feet. "Please, First Squad, do not judge me too harshly over what you will hear me say to him."

"You know what he is going to show us?" Lin Chung asked.

"Judging from the last memory alone, you will see him recruiting me. I told him things when I was recruited. Personal things. I would never tell you myself, but I believe you should know."

"I told him stuff, too," Mighty Ray said, looking down. "But I agree. You should know."

"You already know what he found out about me," Lin Chung said then changed into his báo-haizi form.

"Jumpy not tell him stuff…" Jumpy said slowly. "Jumpy wrong?"

"No, Jumpy," Hardwin said with a nod. "You do not have a secret like that. Most animals do not. We are much more open with each other than Humans are with us, or with each other for that matter. Woo's secret is his age. Lin Chung's is his adoptive family. Mighty Ray's is his vulnerabilities. Mr. No Hands' and Mystique Sonia's are their curses, though Mystique Sonia calls it a spell instead. They are all deeply personal, and you will understand each other much better once you learn them. I warn you to be respectful, though, of each other's problems. Now, are you ready?"

They nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be," Mystique Sonia whispered.

"Blayze, if you please," Woo said with a nod.

They were standing on a grassy knoll, and there was Mr. No Hands, looking out over Hidden Kingdom.

"The Human cities are falling faster now, ApeTrully," he said to the disguised Monkey that had just walked through Mystique Sonia and Jumpy. "Soon they'll attack the citadel. The emperor is confident that the defenses will hold up, but…he has some big Animals on his side. Elephants. Bears. Tigers. Rhinos. He will break through. And the last Human stronghold will fall. He will kill the emperor and take his place, and Humans will be eradicated."

"No," ApeTrully replied. "They won't be. The Animals are not that cruel. They will tease and torment them to no end, but they will not kill. Only two Animal groups have been known to kill, Monkeys and Panthers, and I can assure you that any killing done now is not sanctioned by their kings."

"What if High Roller orders it?"

"He will not. The emperor will be killed, in all likelihood. But High Roller loves tormenting Humans much more than any Animal will. Knowing they are in pain and being humiliated will greatly please him."

"ApeTrully, you are truly wise," Mr. No Hands said.

"I thank you for the compliment, Mr. No Hands." ApeTrully paused. "My offer still stands, you know."

"Why?" the young man demanded, spinning around. "Why would you want somebody as broken as me?"

"You are not broken," ApeTrully said gently. "You are strong and fierce. I could make you a leader amongst the Humans."

"What Humans? You mean you've actually got some now?"

"…Yes."

"How many?"

"At the moment?"

"Yes."

ApeTrully looked down. "One. Woo. He's the wisest man I've ever met."

"But you have no warriors!"

"That's where you can come in!" the costumed Monkey said excitedly. "You can help me gather warriors! You know so many!"

"Everybody is still hoping the Animals will come to their senses."

"I'm afraid that they won't. Come, come and see the base. Consider my offer, Mr. No Hands. Please. Before we get good soldiers, we need good leaders."

"Why do you want me to be a leader? I'm broken."

"I tell you again, you are not broken!" ApeTrully said, much more fiercely. "Why do you continue to insist that you are?"

"Because I can't use my hands anymore!" Mr. No Hands barked, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"What? So you have hands?" ApeTrully asked in fascination. "But your name implies…Never mind. Sorry for my rudeness. Why can't you use your hands anymore?"

Four members of First Squad held their breaths as they waited for the coveted answer to the question that they had all asked once before learning that Mr. No Hands wouldn't talk about it. The current Mr. No Hands closed his eyes as the answer came out from his younger self.

"Because I was cursed."

"Cursed?" the four members asked with ApeTrully. The Monkey was the only one to continue. "What do you mean you were cursed, Mr. No Hands?"

"I was a stupid teenager. I went after a cursed treasure with some friends…well, they were my friends."

"Who cut off the relationship?" ApeTrully asked lightly.

"Them. I became useless once I was cursed. I have to wear mobile stocks to make my hands behave."

"Behave?"

"I…it's a stupid curse," Mr. No Hands muttered, turning away.

"Curses are often humiliating, Mr. No Hands. I will not laugh at you."

"It's a tickling curse," the Human growled as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Oh dear." ApeTrully paused. "Are you saying that you went after the Treasure of the Dragon's Tooth?"

"…How did you know that? Nobody I talk to has even heard of that treasure before!"

"I am well-versed in lore and legend. I know precisely where the treasure is. I know where many cursed treasures are. I will inform you so you do not have the misfortune of receiving more curses. I assume that you picked it up with your hands?"

"Yes. I didn't believe it was cursed. I didn't believe in magic. Let me assure you that my beliefs have since changed."

"But the magic allows you to fly," ApeTrully said. "So you are not completely useless."

Mr. No Hands froze. "How did you know that?" he asked hoarsely.

"That is how I first saw you, Mr. No Hands. I saw you flying and just had to get to know you."

"Oh…" he said softly then hesitantly leapt into the air and began to hover there. "Do you know how I can fly?"

"Curses are done by powerful magic, invoked by words of reverence, pain, or fear. The magic that is attached to them is not heartless, however, and often gives something to counteract the curse itself. You can no longer use your hands, so you can fly and use your feet in that way," ApeTrully finished with a nod.

Mr. No Hands looked down. "Do you really think I would be a good leader?"

"Yes. I do. You have the posture and voice of a commanding officer. And you have a heart big enough to understand everybody you come into contact with. I would be honored to have you become the first warrior of Big Green."

"I…I'll think about it. The emperor's holding a day of games. You should come and watch."

"What day is it?"

"New Year's Eve."

"I cannot I will be around Log Roller Village that day. I have an interesting person that has requested to meet with me."

"Who?"

"I will not say his name. He might be a good warrior to add to our roster."

"Very well. I will see you later then. I must get home," Mr. No hands said, landing gently. He hesitated then held out his foot. ApeTrully nodded respectfully and shook it then turned away, leaving the handless warrior to contemplate his decision as the memory faded.


	5. First Squad: Mighty Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. This one is based partially off what happened in the show, Season 2 full length episode 'The Eyes of Mighty Ray.' We are again going off of the assumption that nobody really knows what happened, except for ApeTrully and Mr. No Hands, and the latter's knowledge isn't complete.

"What next?" Mystique Sonia said.

"Me?" Lin Chung asked.

"No. That conversation with you did not lead to me to discover that you are Báo-haizi. You were simply searching for information. Your father was displeased with me," the red Monkey's voice echoed.

"So who's next?" Mighty Ray demanded.

"You, Mighty Ray," Mr. No Hands said. "You heard me mention the games?"

"G-games?" Mighty Ray swallowed. "Right. My turn. I…I can do this…right?"

"Can you?" Blayze asked gently.

"I…I don't like what I told you. But I'm a better person for it," Mighty Ray admitted. "Fine. Play it. But I better not hear one single word from Sonia!"

It opened with Mr. No Hands carrying him to Log Rolling Village. He set him down turned to him.

"Mighty Ray? Are you well?"

"I c-c-can't see!" he whimpered.

"I know. I know. I just need to find somebody. He'll know what to do. I swear to you."

"D-don't leave me!" Mighty Ray gasped, reaching out blindly. Mystique Sonia, Lin Chung, and Jumpy gasped when they saw that he _was_ blind. There were holes where his eyes should have been, and they were different from what they looked like now when he took his eyes out.

"I must find ApeTrully, Mighty Ray!"

"ApeTrully?" a smooth voice asked, and Mr. No Hands looked toward the forest.

"Who is it?" Mighty Ray whimpered.

"Hush," Mr. No Hands ordered. "Who are you, stranger?"

"My name is unimportant. ApeTrully is nearby. I will send him to you."

There was a rustle and the stranger was gone.

"Wow. I really did sound like I was too important," Lin Chung said with a chuckle.

"That was _you_?!" Mr. No Hands asked in shock.

"Yes. It was shortly after my conversation with Commander ApeTrully. We scheduled another meeting, the one you will probably see next, as I joined before Mystique Sonia."

There was another rustle, making First Squad go silent as ApeTrully came out. Lin Chung paused it again.

"Where were you? This _is_ your memory."

"He was over there in that tree. You did not find him quickly because he had to get his costume on," Woo said, pointing.

They nodded and it played again. ApeTrully approached, carefully looking over Mighty Ray.

"Mr. No Hands," he greeted coolly. "What do we have here?"

"The Zebra Brothers turned his eyes to stone. Mighty Ray, show him."

Mighty Ray pulled the stones from his pocket, holding them out. ApeTrully took them, looking them over carefully.

"I see. Do you know how they did this?"

"They had these paper lanterns with faces on them," Mr. No Hands said, his face scrunching up as he thought.

"Ghost lanterns," he growled.

"Can you help me?" Mighty Ray asked shyly, tears pouring through his voice as they couldn't come from his eyes.

"Help you what?" ApeTrully asked.

"See again."

"You want me to help you see…Mr. No Hands, why did you bring him here? I have no personal magic of my own!"

"No…But you _are_ well-versed in lore and legend," Mr. No Hands said, sounding desperate. "Surely there is something that can be done. If you do this, he will be one of the finest warriors under your command. You should have _seen_ him, ApeTrully! You should have! Oh, he was amazing! He was so fierce and fearless, even after he was blinded! He would be a gem in your crown!"

Panic flooded through the audience. "Crown?! What crown?!"

There was confused silence for a moment. "It's an expression, ApeTrully," Woo said as he scurried up to them. "It means that he will be extremely valuable to you."

"Oh… _that_ crown…" ApeTrully laughed nervously then cleared his throat. "I do believe I know a way, but it will require him to come away with me. Alone. You are not allowed to follow. And neither are you, Fang He!"

There was a snort from the foliage. "As you wish it. I am not without honor."

"I never said you were," ApeTrully said solemnly. "Now, young warrior, tell me your name."

"M-Mighty Ray. My name is Mighty Ray. Does this mean you'll help me get my eyesight back?"

"I am not promising restored vision. There are many, many ways for this to play out. You must simply trust me, and what happens will happen. Do you trust me?"

Mighty Ray was obviously wrestling with himself, but he finally reached out, grasping for something to hold. ApeTrully was pleased and grabbed his hand.

"I will meet you at Big Green, Mr. No Hands. Woo will take you there. Be patient. This will take a week or two."

"Yes, ApeTrully."

"Be swift and safe," Woo said, tender care in his voice.

ApeTrully lightly tugged Mighty Ray forward and their trek began. Several hours into the journey, ApeTrully gave the sightless warrior a simple blindfold.

"Why?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Because those holes are openings into your body, and there are insects in this forest. Plus, stagnant water that would get into you. A blindfold will prevent most things from getting inside of you and making you ill," ApeTrully explained softly. "Now come. We have a journey of several days. Tell me when you cannot go any further."

Mighty Ray nodded and the disguised Monkey smiled; they could feel it. They walked until noon before Mighty Ray groaned, grabbing his stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" ApeTrully flinched as his own stomach growled. "Oh, yes. Hardwin would get onto me for forgetting to eat again," he sighed.

"Who's Hardwin?"

"He is…an old friend. Now, let me find some food."

" _Find_ some?" Mighty Ray asked in dismay. "You mean you didn't _bring_ any?!"

"I know this forest well. I could make some soup from bark if I had to, and that would sustain us."

"Bark soup?" Mighty Ray turned green.

"Quiet," ApeTrully scolded. "You will eat what I give you or you will not go with me."

The implication made the color ooze back on his face. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I believe I smell blackberries and raspberries. I can also make us some tea if I just…"

The current Mighty Ray and the rest of First Squad, save Lin Chung, watched in shocked fascination as he spent one hour carving two plates, two cups, and two spoons from a thick branch that had fallen. Then he carved a container to make the tea in.

That done, he grabbed some leaves that made the past Mighty Ray breathe deeply.

"Wow! That smells good! What is that?"

"They are nixi leaves," ApeTrully replied with a laugh. "It is a little known fact, but you can get an incredibly sweet, aromatic tea from the leaves. I believe you will like it. Here, you eat these berries while I make a pack for you to carry."

"Isn't it already hard enough for me to get around? I'm sick and tired of tripping over things."

"Lift your feet up more. Walk with purpose. That way you don't hit the low lying roots and branches that are in your path."

"But I'll look stupid!" Mighty Ray's cheeks turned red and he lowered his head in shame.

"There is nobody to look stupid for but me, and I swear I won't laugh at you. Not unless you laugh, too. Now, eat. I will make the pack."

The current First Squad, including Lin Chung this time, was shocked to see him make a bag from lush green vines. When that was done, he sat down to eat.

"Is there any more?" Mighty Ray asked when the plates were empty.

"I will have to go pick more."

"No! Don't leave me again. P-please."

"You're frightened."

"I want to say no. I want to scream that I'm the best. That's what I do all the time. But I don't ever mean it. I'm not worth anything. Father says so."

"Your father is wrong, Mighty Ray," ApeTrully said, standing up only to sit back down beside the warrior. He slipped his arm around him and pulled him close. "You are worth much. I have heard of you before. You are extremely kind, though you try to hide it behind a veneer of toughness."

"Hey! I'm tough!" Mighty Ray argued, his voice quavering to indicate the tears he was unable to shed.

"I never said you weren't," ApeTrully responded gently. "I simply called it a veneer. You appear to have no heart, but underneath it all, you care deeply. There is more worth in that than in all the gold in the world."

Mighty Ray sniffled and sobbed, clutching him tightly as he cried himself out. He wiped his cheeks from habit more than wetness then sat up.

"Mighty Ray, listen well. You will be safe with me on the journey. I swear this to you," ApeTrully said. "Maybe someday you can return the promise. Now, let's pack up and go. I shall pick more berries for our next meal and keep an eye out for any delicacies that I find."

They soon were trekking through the forest again.

"Hey, ApeTrully?" Mighty Ray asked quietly when they settled in to sleep.

"Yes, Mighty Ray?"

"Do you really think I'm worth something?"

Another smile. "I swear to you that you are. You are worth more than all the riches of the world put together."

A blush stained Mighty Ray's cheeks and he laughed. "Yeah! After all, I _am_ the best!"

ApeTrully chuckled and they curled up to sleep in the jungle as the memory faded.

The current Mighty Ray was staring down at his feet, his cheeks warm as everybody's eyes turned to him.

"Hey, ApeTrully? Or Blayze or whoever you are…?"

"Blayze, Mighty Ray. And yes?"

"Do you still…Do you still think I'm w-worth something?"

"More than all the riches of the world put together."

"Thanks."

"Hey banana bra…I mean, Mighty Ray? Why does it matter so much?" Mystique Sonia asked softly.

"What?" His tone held no hostility whatsoever.

"That he thinks your worth something."

Mighty Ray shrugged. "I-I don't know. My dad didn't really think I was worth anything. Nobody did in my home village. They called me stupid all the time. All bark and no bite. So one day…I bit them, metaphorically, of course. Broke Kang's arm and gave his brothers each a black eye. Kang needed stitches because the bone was sticking through his arm. My family disowned me, calling me shameful. I didn't really have a home again until Big Green. I slept in the streets. Then ApeTrully helps me see again, and suddenly I had a purpose. I mattered to people. He helped me see that I'm actually worth something more than raw muscle. That's why it matters so much…I guess."

"I never would have thought that you weren't really…that you have so many…" Mystique Sonia couldn't seem to finish her thought. She finally whispered, "I guess you're not so bad, banana brain."

Mighty Ray smiled, but it was soft and gentle. "Yeah? Well I'll just have to see about you, won't I?"

"I think I'm next," Mystique Sonia said.

"No. I am. I joined Big Green before you did," Lin Chung said with a nod. "You were the fourth member, and the first girl."

"So now we learn about Lin Chung?" Jumpy asked, staring at the boy.

"Yes," Hardwin said. "You will learn about Lin Chung, but not the way you think you will."

"Ready?" Woo asked then smiled when they nodded. "Okay Blayze. Take us to Southern Báo Cūn!"


	6. First Squad: Lin Chung

Lin Chung felt his stomach tighten as they were suddenly standing in a beautiful village with makeshift dwellings. He looked around for himself, but could not see him. But he did see…

"Bába," Lin Chung whispered, staring at the tall, black cat, automatically trying to match his physique by turning back to his true form.

"That's your father?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"Yes. That is Rahim. And that female over there is my māma, Althea," he said, pointing to a delicate looking Panther. "But," he said with a smile and a knowing look at his friends, "do not underestimate her. She looks as delicate as a rose…but she has some incredibly sharp thorns."

"How are you, dearest friend?" the Panther King asked, and all of First Squad shuddered at the strange sounding speech…except for Lin Chung.

"Ah! Panther-speak. Might as well be my native tongue," he said with a smile and a nod. "This one does not grate on me. Now, we shall be quiet and listen! I would very much like to hear what Bába has to say to our Commander."

The red Monkey who had been spoken to unfroze and smiled warmly, speaking in the same tongue as the Panther.

"I am well, I suppose. I must tell you of what I am currently doing."

"You are building an army to fight against High Roller," Rahim said with a nod.

"I…Yes, how did you know?"

"Fang He has heard about it from the Humans near here. He is…eager to join them. For some reason he feels as if he needs to prove his worth to us."

"It probably stems from him not being a real Panther," Blayze said, dropping his costume behind his seat as he sat down and popped a cherry into his mouth.

Rahim's face pinched. "How many times must I tell him that he needn't prove anything to me. I know he can fight. He has excelled at each and every training exercise we have given him. He can fight better than every Panther, male and female, under my command. He fights just as well as Althea and I! Maybe better. Yet it is still not enough. His heart is restless beneath his calm exterior. He craves action and fighting. I wish there was a way to ease his soul."

Blayze nodded, spitting a pit out onto the forest floor.

"Please keep those," Rahim said, picking it up. "They do have their uses in medicine."

"Oh! My apologies. I forgot."

"Blayze? I must ask you something."

"Yes, wise one?"

Rahim took a deep breath. "Will you take him? I know he will be safe with you."

"Well, we have had a use for everything and everyone we've come across, but…" Blayze said in a faux-thoughtful tone, smirking.

"Blayze, I'm serious," Rahim said, green eyes desperate.

"If he is as good a fighter as you think, why should you be so worried?" the red Monkey asked, sobering up.

"He has his issues, Blayze. He has that…obsession problem."

"Obsession…Oh! Right. What's he obsessed with now?" the red Monkey asked.

Rahim leaned against the back of his chair and covered his face with a paw as he ground out two words. "Apple blossoms."

"Oh. I forgot about that phase," Lin Chung whispered, but was shushed.

"Apple blossoms," Blayze said, covering his mouth as he tried to not laugh. He failed. "Oh, oh, oh! Forgive me, friend of my soul! But what exactly is he doing with the apple blossoms?"

"Everything you can think of! He eats them, makes some sort of tea with them, he nuzzles them. I mean for the love of everything holy, he even bathes with them! They're covering his bed! He won't even nuzzle me anymore! Or Althea! That obsession problem is getting worse! Each obsession is worse than the last! He gets so into what he's obsessed with that he forgets what he's supposed to be doing! Can you imagine him doing that in the middle of a battle?! Oh! Perish the thought!" Rahim was very worked up and had been shouting so loud everybody around them approached.

"Love of my life, relax," Althea said in a musical voice as she walked over. "Do not worry. Blayze might be young, but he is smart. He wouldn't let our precious haizi die."

The red Monkey nodded. "I would not…speaking of your precious haizi, might I meet him?"

"He is not here," Rahim sighed, shooing away his concerned subjects, who returned to what they were doing.

"He is never here when I visit," Blayze grumbled. "Are you still that paranoid about Monkeys?"

"Not all of them. That violet one is still around, right?"

"Unfortunately," Blayze grumbled. "We can't pin her down. She set another orchard on fire last week, according to Hardwin."

"That is why he is not allowed in your kingdom. But you? Oh, you are a trusted advisor and dear friend. I would be honored if you selected him."

Blayze thought for a moment. "Rahim? You didn't call your son Báo-haizi as you usually do."

"That is his species, as Panther is mine and Monkey is yours."

"I understand. But…what did you call him?"

"Fang He."

"Oh! You mean Lin Chung!"

Rahim and Althea sat bolt upright and grabbed the table.

"You know him?!" they gasped.

"Yes. But I thought he was supposed to have black hair and green eyes, like you two do."

"He does…doesn't he?" Althea asked, glancing at her mate.

"Of course he does. That is what he looked like since the moment we found him. Why would he look any different?" Rahim demanded, anger etched into his normally kind face. He stood up. "What did my son look like?"

"He…he…I don't…" Blayze was nervous.

"Dear, you're scaring him," Althea said.

Rahim blinked and settled down again. "I'm sorry. What did he look like?"

"Thicker set than you, black Human eyes, sandy grey hair. And he sounded Human, too."

"How?" Althea asked numbly. "How did he do this?"

Blayze swallowed. "I have heard…"

"Heard what?" she prompted gently.

"I heard, when I studied legend and lore, that the Animal Children have the ability to look Human, passing for normal. And, though he is rather tall for his age, pass for normal he can."

Rahim hunched over and the current Lin Chung inhaled sharply as tears wound their way down his father's face.

"B-but Bába never cries," he whispered, making his friends turn to him.

"Neither do you," Mystique Sonia said. "And yet…" She gestured at his face.

"Just play the damn thing!" Lin Chung spat at Hardwin, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"There is no shame in tears, Lin Chung," Woo said softly. "They are what happen when the heart overflows with joy or pain."

"Keep your wisdom to yourself unless otherwise asked," Lin Chung snarled.

"Lin Chung! What is wrong with you?" Mr. No Hands demanded.

"Simple," Blayze's voice said. "Lin Chung cannot handle the consequences of what he has done to his family."

"I didn't want to make them cry!" Lin Chung sobbed, noticing that his mother was crying, too.

"But that is what you did," Blayze said sternly. "Your rebellion broke his heart. And it is breaking further just from the fact that you refuse to see them. Mighty Ray's family might have disowned him, but you are disowning your family yourself!"

Lin Chung shuddered and covered his face, sinking to his knees. "I just don't want him to be ashamed of me!"

"Why would he be ashamed of you? Look at all you've done! You're a champion in Big Green! A champion! What father wouldn't be proud of that?" Woo asked earnestly.

"Mine!" Lin Chung moaned. "My father is like you, Blayze. A man…An Animal of peace, not of war! He only taught me how to fight because it is a Panther tradition!"

"I believe you need to watch further. Hush now," Blayze said gently.

The past Blayze was staring nervously at Rahim as he answered. "I heard, when I studied legend and lore, that the Animal Children have the ability to look Human, passing for normal. And, though he is rather tall for his age, pass for normal he can."

Rahim hunched over and began to cry, his mate joining him.

"Why did you meet him?" Rahim asked in a broken voice.

"I did not know he was your son, Rahim."

"Answer me."

"He summoned me, actually. I know you don't want to hear that, but you said it yourself. His heart is restless beneath his calm exterior. I sensed an eagerness to fight that is common to most youth."

"Most," Althea said, looking at him pointedly.

"Right. I do not possess that eagerness, unless it an eagerness to restore peace. My father beat the fight out of me."

"I wish I had known back then. Some battles are worth fighting, and that would have been one of them," the Panther King murmured.

Blayze shook his head. "What's done is done, old friend, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Rahim nodded his agreement. "Indeed."

They sat there and ate for a minute before Blayze shifted.

"You said that some battles are worth fighting."

"Yes, I did," Rahim said. "Those are your own words. Why?"

"Is this battle worth fighting?"

"Which one? Yours? Definitely."

"No, my friend. Yours."

"Mine?" Rahim looked confused. "I am not currently fighting anybody."

"You are fighting time, and time is an enemy who is thus far undefeatable."

"Time? What do you mean?"

"He is talking about Fang He, my love," Althea said quietly.

"Fang He is not time…Oh. I see," Rahim whispered, tears slipping down his furred cheeks again. "I just do not want him to grow up, Blayze. I fear if I let him go, he will not come back. That is my greatest fear. I knew that he would desire to know of his own kind. From what little he remembers of before the incident, he had no friends and was mocked constantly by those his own age for being different. I was his first friend. I am afraid he will forget me in the excitement of learning more about Humans."

"He might do that," Blayze agreed.

"Not helping," Althea growled.

Blayze held up a hand then continued. "He might do that. He just might, Rahim. But in my experience, he will always come back. I do believe he thinks you don't understand his desire to know more. He asked me very strange questions. Questions that a normal Human has never asked me before."

"Like?"

Blayze sat back and played with his tail. "Oh…They were typical questions, like what is my favorite Human food. And what is my favorite piece of Human music. And how is it that Human children can fight so viciously. Things like that."

"You said they were strange," Rahim said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, but then he said they were typical, love," Althea murmured in bemusement.

"They are not strange to you because that is exactly what a Human would ask you, or that you would ask a Human. But in my disguise, I look like a Human."

"So?"

"What is the one word I used to describe everything?"

"Human," they both answered at the same time then blinked and glanced at each other.

"Oh," Rahim said solemnly. "I see. He is not very skilled in his asking of questions."

"I believe," Blayze said with a nod, "that Fang He is very skilled in his asking of questions. He just hasn't learned of the proper perspective to ask them in. He is assuming that they are well-versed in Animal culture as well as Human."

Rahim nodded. "I believe you're right." He paused. "And the answer to your question, friend, is no. I do not think this battle is worth fighting. He is grown up. He has hit his full height already, just like a true Panther, at the early age of thirteen."

"Huh. He's two years older than I am."

Rahim and Althea paused and met each other's eyes for a brief moment then looked sadly down at Blayze.

"Forgive us, Blayze," Althea said. "We have forgotten again how young you are. Eleven and already leading up an army."

"It is not much of an army yet," Blayze responded with a laugh. "I've got little Woo, you met him, remember? And there's Mr. No Hands, he finally joined. And there's Mighty Ray. He has been gifted with the Lightning Eyes of legend. And besides that, there are some grunts that clean up the place. I have no place for them yet. They are more helpers than soldiers. But I wanted to give them a home. The Rhinos destroyed their home village, and they were too slow to keep up with the runners."

"You are the epitome of kindness, Blayze," the female Panther said with a nod.

"Thank you." Blayze looked at Rahim. "So will you be the first 'official' Animals to join Big Green?"

"No," Rahim said immediately. "I do not wish my people to fight."

Blayze nodded solemnly. "I will respect your wishes. The same is to be said of my people. They do not even know I am pretending to be a Human. But does that mean I cannot recruit Fang He?"

Rahim's face smoothed out as calmness eased over him. He looked to his mate, who lowered her head, then back at Blayze.

"You may not recruit Fang He."

"As you wish it. I have another meeting with him tomorrow. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that he is to be a proud member of your elite team."

"But you just said—" Blayze began.

"I said that Fang He cannot join Big Green. I never said that Lin Chung couldn't."

Lin Chung's jaw dropped as he stared at his father's face. He only made the 'peace face', as the báo-haizi child had laughingly called it, when something was very difficult for him to do or say. He could see the mask cracking, but it held. Barely.

"As you wish it. I must head for Log Roller now in order to meet with him tomorrow night." Blayze pulled on his costume then looked back. "He spoke lovingly of you, Rahim, though he didn't tell me your species. He desperately does not wish to disappoint you."

"There is no way possible that I could be more proud of him if I tried," Rahim replied. "I just feel sorry that he feels as if he has to prove his worth to me. He should know how much I love him."

"Those words must come from a father's mouth," Blayze said, nodding sharply. "Words I never got to hear from my father. Words I never will hear from him."

"I cannot heal that, Blayze, as good a doctor I am. I'm sorry."

"You do not have to. I do not want to hear them from him anymore. Woo has told me how proud of me he is since day one of this little adventure. Each time he says it…I become unbelievably happy. And that is enough."

Rahim smiled. "I will tell my son what he needs to hear when he expresses the need to hear them."

"That is your decision."

"No, Blayze. It is his." He paused. "What do they call you in this form?"

There was a titter from the red Monkey. "ApeTrully."

Rahim and Althea's jaws dropped and suddenly they laughed hard, rolling on the forest floor in their mirth. Blayze smiled and walked away, the memory fading to black.

Lin Chung felt numb. "He's proud of me? Even though he knows I've been fighting?"

"It would appear so," Hardwin said with a nod.

"No! I need a definite answer!" Lin Chung roared.

"You will not get one from us," Woo said. "Blayze said it himself. Those words must come from a father's mouth. We will neither validate or invalidate you. You must take the matter up with your father."

Lin Chung was miserable, and he just sat down and cried.


	7. First Squad: Mystique Sonia

Lin Chung was miserable, and he just sat down and cried. The others weren't sure of what to do. They had never seen their companion so vulnerable before. Mystique Sonia finally pulled Yaksha off her head and wrapped Lin Chung in him.

"I'm sure your father is proud of you," she said gently. "But I understand to a degree. My father never said I was beautiful. I know it doesn't seem the same, but it hurt. I wanted him to love me. Everybody else did, but he didn't. He thought I was…weird."

"Weird?" Lin Chung asked.

"How many people do you know who can fight with their tongue?" she said softly, looking away.

"But that's who you are!" Lin Chung exclaimed with a watery smile. "I don't know who I am. I am Panther, but I am Human. I am the only one of my kind. Which side do I go to?"

"Why not both?" Jumpy asked.

"Yes, you should be true to yourself," Mr. No Hands said. "That's what Commander…Blayze? taught me, though I need a reminder every once in a while."

"But Humans will think I'm…weird."

"Weird?" Mystique Sonia asked, winking at him. "It's just who you are."

Lin Chung smiled. "I would like all of you to meet my father. Mayhap we can go when the rainy season drives them east? It should be in two or three weeks."

"What's up with that, anyway?" Mighty Ray asked. "Don't they have a village?"

"We are considered to be nomads," Lin Chung responded. "Wanderers. We have four villages and cycle with the seasons. We go north in the summer, south in the winter, west in autumn, and east in the spring. I have made the journey many times, and I know their patterns."

"Well we'll have to meet him then," Mystique Sonia said then took a deep breath and nodded at Hardwin. "Alright. Let's get to my recruitment."

"As you wish it, my dear," Hardwin said with a nod.

The scene solidified on a beautiful scene, and Mystique Sonia was fighting some Beavers single-handedly. There was a crash and ApeTrully screamed as he was chased. She tongue-lashed the Animals behind him then hurried over.

"You really shouldn't be here, civilian."

"Civilian?" ApeTrully asked in shock. "No, no, my dear. I am not a civilian. I am the leader of Big Green!"

"You are?" Mystique Sonia looked ecstatic then the expression disappeared. "So?"

"I enjoyed your fighting skills. How would you like to join?"

"How many girls are with you?"

"Um…zero, I'm afraid. Not many girls are soldiers."

"Hey, Commander!" Mighty Ray exclaimed, bursting out of the woods with Mr. No Hands and Lin Chung. "There you are! Hey, who's the babe?"

"Babe?!" Mystique Sonia roared. "Don't you dare call me that, you little creep!"

"You're all trussed up like a pretty little whore, now aren't ya?"

Yaksha burst over and wrapped him tighter than a mummy. ApeTrully gasped in delight.

"Oh! You have a Yaksha! Oh! Blessed day! What have you done to deserve one?"

"What's with the attacking hat?" Mr. No Hands demanded.

"It is not a hat! It is a Yaksha! A magical beast that attaches itself to one owner! Oh the things you can do with a Yaksha!" ApeTrully was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, I know. And he won't leave me alone," she growled, turning her back and walking away. Yaksha leaped up and hurried over to perch on her head again. She swore and tugged him off, throwing him to the side. He returned.

"Bitch," Mighty Ray growled, picking himself up off the ground.

"No cursing," ApeTrully said sternly. "Now you three make sure the Beavers are truly gone. Go on now. I shall talk with this woman."

"You can't want _her_ to be a part of our group?" Mighty Ray demanded.

"Mighty Ray," Lin Chung said solemnly. "You mustn't be so quick to judge."

"Yeah, whatever."

ApeTrully followed Mystique Sonia's footsteps only to find Yaksha tied to a tree. He untied the poor thing and carried it to the lone figure of Mystique Sonia.

"My dear, I have your Yaksha."

"Keep him."

"I cannot. He is your Yaksha, not mine."

"I don't want him."

ApeTrully nodded and went to sit by her. "Who put the spell on you?"

The woman spun around to glare at him. "How do you know about that? Was it my perfect sister that told you?"

"I do not know your sister. Or the rest of your family. I simply know much lore. Who put the spell on you and what are the keywords?"

She turned away and began to cry. "It's some ancient curse on my family. The firstborn girl of the ninth generation will be cursed to be beautiful, yet never hear the words, 'I love you,' from a man three times in a row. If he does …he turns into that thing."

"Is he your first Yaksha?" Mystique Sonia nodded. "When did you acquire him?"

"About two months ago. I laughed at the curse. I did. But its not funny anymore."

"Let me tell you something special about Yakshas. They are true and loving friends. They will love their chosen more loyally than anybody else ever could. I know you will always desire to hear those fateful words. But Yaksha will always express it to the height of the word. But know that I will to you, too, if you will let me."

Mystique Sonia stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes, my dear. Come join us at Big Green. The base definitely needs a woman's touch."

She smiled and nodded, and they stood and began to walk back to the others. "So this thing is called a Yaksha?"

"That is what the species is called, but it is also its name."

"Yaksha?" Yaksha churred and looked at her expectantly. "Do you love me?" The creature nodded emphatically, forming a heart. She smiled. "I guess that's good enough. Come here, Yaksha."

Mystique Sonia embraced him then looked at ApeTrully. "Thanks. You're alright. Though you speak funny."

Blayze's stomach tightened. "Says the girl who can fight with her tongue?"

She blushed and looked away. ApeTrully stopped her about twenty steps from the others, holding her hand. When he spoke, it was tender.

"You are a beautiful woman, my dear. And your fighting skills are exemplary. You are different, and there is no shame in it. I look quite strange, now don't I?"

She giggled. "I was trying not to mention it."

"I know I look strange. And trust me when I say that everybody in Big Green has their issues and oddities."

"Like?"

"That is called 'gossip', and I refuse to participate in it. You will find out some by living with them, and others will remain hidden from you as personal secrets. Now, be proud of who you are. Hold your head up high. And do not listen to Mighty Ray. He is a teaser by nature. He still goes too far sometimes." He paused. "What's your name, my dear?"

"My name?" There was a wide smile as the boys hurried over. "My name is Mystique Sonia. It's nice to meet you all."

The memory faded, and Mystique Sonia sighed then went silent for a few moments. She finally looked up at Mighty Ray.

"Do you really think I look like a whore?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't. You're beautiful and very ladylike. But you can still kick major ass when you need to."

"Mighty Ray," came Blayze's warning.

"Sorry. It just had to be said though."

"I suppose you're excused this time then. I believe she needed to hear that from you. First impressions last for many, many years."

They nodded and looked down, then at each other. Jumpy hopped forward.

"Who next? First Squad done!"

"Now, Jumpy, we move on to Second Squad."


	8. Second Squad: Kowloon

"Second Squad, eh?" Mighty Ray asked then nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough that I am going to make you repeat the oath," Blayze said.

Once that was done, Woo stepped forward.

"We are going to start with the first member of Second Squad."

"Alpha Girl," Jumpy said.

"Kowloon," Lin Chung said. "He was the first member to be selected, Jumpy."

"Why him put in Second Squad?" Jumpy asked. "You had opening."

"I wanted the final member of First Squad to be an Animal," Blayze said softly. "That way there would be representation from the other side. That is why you were chosen over the Humans in Second Squad. Now, to Kowloon. Be quiet. Pay attention. And hear what he had to say."

The memory solidified to Woo's inventing room, where a cocky-looking Kowloon stood in from of the inventor and ApeTrully.

"I want to join Big Green."

"I see. What are your skills?" ApeTrully asked analytically.

"I can kick ass. Majorly."

Blayze frowned, and he shook his head. "If you are to join Big Green, no cursing allowed. This is a friendly place, and cursing instigates fights. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now. What are your skills?"

"I know many forms of martial arts."

"How?"

"I learned 'em."

"Yes, but how? Your clothing is that of a monk, and I noticed when you were looking around that you have nine dragons tattooed on your back. That is the sign of the Monks of the Eastern Mount. They detest fighting."

"Yeah? What do they know?" Kowloon asked, crossing his arms and looking away.

ApeTrully nodded. "Woo, would you please excuse us?"

"Yes, Commander," Woo said, bowing respectfully then leaving. Once the door was firmly shut, ApeTrully offered Kowloon a seat.

"What burden lies heavy on your heart?" the disguised Monkey asked, handing Kowloon an apple.

"What do you care?"

"If you are going to join Big Green, I care very much."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Kowloon said hotly, then his jaw dropped at ApeTrully's next words.

"No. You don't."

"W-what?"

"I will not force you to divulge your secrets to me. It is completely up to you as to whether you reveal them or not. I am simply telling you that you have a friendly ear, with no judgement at all, if you ever feel the need to talk about it. Your secret will be safe with me, though I will probably tell Woo depending on what it is, but he is a great confidant. He actually has _my_ deepest secrets, and I his. So there is nothing to fear from him, or me."

Kowloon stared at him then crunched on the apple until it was nothing but core. He appeared to be weighing his options. He finally looked at the floor, his face a stony mask.

"You swear that my secret will be safe with you two?"

"It will be kept strictly between me and my dearest friends."

Kowloon nodded, not catching the plurality of the word 'friend'. "Fine. I will tell you. But don't expect me to burst into tears."

"That is your decision as well," ApeTrully replied, settling back and waiting attentively.

"I was a kid when my parents abandoned me at the monastery. I had no choice in the matter. I was raised with the standard rules, but I found some old scrolls that were used in the teaching of martial arts. So I learned them. I was caught after I had mastered the final scroll. I was severely punished with lashes. They healed in time for me to get my tattoo. I got it reluctantly. I didn't want to be marked with the monks' sign. I despised them. So I practiced martial arts in secret, keeping my skills honed."

There was a very lengthy pause, so ApeTrully placed a hand on Kowloon's, but the man's hand jerked away. The disguised Monkey took it in stride, settling back again and waiting patiently.

"Monk Jiang caught me about a year later. He was my favorite, if you could call him a favorite with how much I hated what they represented. He took me to his personal rooms and…and…" Kowloon fought back the tears, but they fell anyway. He sobbed and hid his face in his hands. "He raped me."

First Squad all cried out in shock, staring in disbelief at Kowloon. No. No! It couldn't have happened! No way! But…those were real tears. That was real shame in his voice. That was real pain and humiliation in his face. They didn't want to believe it…but they had no choice. It was etched into his very soul, which was bared for them to see. It made them hurt and ache for the broken man.

ApeTrully had to control his breathing, but slowly stood and walked over to touch him lightly. Kowloon sobbed again, his entire body shaking with it and those that followed. He was crying harder than any of them had ever seen anyone do before, let alone done themselves. They cried with him, yet not with him, as this had to have been five or more years in the past. When he was sniffling and shivering, ApeTrully placed a hand under the man's chin and lifted his gaze toward him.

"You listen to me, Kowloon. It was not your fault. You need to understand that. He should not have done that. That is _never_ okay, and it most certainly is _not_ a proper punishment for anybody, especially a boy of eighteen."

"How did you know I was eighteen?" Kowloon asked with a whimper.

"Because I know how those monks operate. If it happened during the year after you got your tattoo, you were eighteen, as they tattoo at seventeen."

"Oh. You're really smart."

"Thank you. And you are very strong."

First Squad knew that ApeTrully meant much more than physical strength, and Kowloon did, too. He sniffled again then smiled.

"So can I join Big Green?"

"I would be honored to have such a brave, strong warrior in our ranks. You will be the first member of Second Squad."

"Second?" Kowloon looked displeased, but finally shrugged. "Where am I bunking?"

"I will show you."

Before ApeTrully opened the door, he placed a hand on Kowloon's arm.

"You listen to me. If you ever need to talk about it again, don't hesitate to come to me. I will make time for you. You can talk and weep and relax when you are with me. Do you understand?"

Kowloon looked down. "I do. Thank you, Commander."

"Good. Now follow me."

ApeTrully opened the door, and they went out as the memory faded to black. First Squad couldn't move. They couldn't speak. All they could do was stare at the place Kowloon had been. Lin Chung finally swallowed and looked down.

"There are no words in Panther- or Human-speak to describe how terrible that is."

"There are no words in any tongue, Lin Chung," Woo said solemnly. "Tell me, Mighty Ray, do you still think that he deserves what he's been through?"

Mighty Ray had tears in his eyes, and he closed them tightly. "No. No, I don't. He doesn't deserve to be raped, no matter how much of a jerk he's been to us."

"I'm glad we're past that silly notion," Hardwin said. "On to the next one."

"Next one better?" Jumpy asked, looking frightened of the answer.

"Unfortunately not," Blayze said quietly. "The next one is Alpha Girl, and hers is just as bad, if not worse, than Kowloon's. So brace yourselves, and tell me when you're ready."

They breathed deeply several times then looked at each other and nodded once. "Okay. Show us, Commander," Mr. No Hands said, trying to sound ready, but failing miserably.

"On to Alpha Girl then."


	9. Second Squad: Alpha Girl

The scene opened to a Human village. They knew that, this far into the war, that it had to be one of the few Human villages left. ApeTrully was there with Kowloon and nobody else. They were talking to a merchant, haggling for something. There was a female scream and suddenly there was a very frightened, very pale Alpha Girl being thrown into the center of town, who was also very naked. She was trying to cover herself as a beautiful woman slapped her down.

"Retched whore!" the woman screeched.

"Well if you actually gave some to him, maybe he wouldn't go hiring people to do it for you!" Alpha Girl shrieked.

First Squad was again speechless. Hiring? She had been a…a…a prostitute? It was just as horrible as Kowloon's.

ApeTrully watched in shock along with Kowloon as women rushed forward to beat her. Alpha Girl had two options. Fight, or keep her dignity. She chose to fight. ApeTrully turned to the merchant and slid every last gold coin he had to purchase a beautiful blanket. Alpha Girl was trembling as the men stared and laughed at her. ApeTrully and Kowloon walked forward and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Her face was just as stony as Kowloon's had been before he had talked about what had happened to him.

"Come with me, young lady," ApeTrully said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Kowloon, go and find her clothes."

"Yes, Commander," Kowloon said, bowing respectfully and running off.

ApeTrully led her away into the forest, where he started a fire. Alpha Girl huddled there, staring into the flames.

"Young lady, please let me tend to your wounds," ApeTrully said softly.

"I'm fine."

"The blanket is quite red in some places."

Her face pinched. "Well, you've already seen me naked, so I guess it doesn't matter."

She dropped the blanket and ApeTrully began to tend to her wounds, using medicine from a pouch at his side. Kowloon got there when he was nearly done, holding a bundle of clothes and a pair of shoes in his hands. He set it down and tried not to stare at her, but was failing miserably. Alpha Girl noticed.

"You want some or something?" she growled.

Kowloon jumped, looking up in surprise. "What?"

"My rate is fifteen gold coins per hour, more if you want to try other things besides the norm."

Kowloon blinked. "Um, I'm a monk…"

"Yeah, I've done your kind before. Pushy, rude, stupid, inconsiderate. But my rate still stands."

"Young lady," ApeTrully started.

"Alpha Girl. Alpha Girl Latifah."

ApeTrully nodded. "Alpha Girl. What you are offering is wrong. Completely wrong. You should respect your body and yourself much more than to offer it to random men."

"How else am I supposed to make a living?"

"What do you know how to do?"

"I know how to fu—" she started with a smirk.

"Besides that!" ApeTrully barked.

"Nothing. I can't sew or do anything like that, and I refuse to be a housewife. Nobody would want somebody as used as me anyway."

"Why do you let yourself be used?" Kowloon asked in confusion.

"Like I said, how else am I supposed to make a living?" Alpha Girl asked with a shrug.

"I don't know…Anything is better than doing…that." The man looked away, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Again, like I said, I don't know how to do anything else."

"Not true. You can fight," ApeTrully said, glancing at Kowloon as he put the medicine away and handed her the clothes.

"Yeah? How is that useful?"

Kowloon laughed. "Did you know that he is the commander at Big Green?"

She pulled on her clothes, staring at ApeTrully. "Is that true?"

"It is," the disguised Monkey said with a nod. "I am ApeTrully."

Alpha Girl righted her shirt then sat back down. "And you think I can fight?"

"I do. I do not believe I have ever seen such ferocity. Would you like to join Big Green?"

"I guess I could eke out an existence among soldiers," she said with a shrug.

"No. You cannot," ApeTrully said firmly.

"What? But you just invited me to join!"

"But not to be a prostitute!" the Monkey insisted. "I want you to be a soldier."

"Really?" Alpha Girl had brightened. "You mean I don't have to be…used…anymore?"

"No. You do not. And you are not to copulate with anybody unless a real relationship is involved. Am I understood?"

"Copulate?" Alpha Girl asked, laughing. "First time I've ever heard that particular word to describe what I do in my occupation."

" _Former_ occupation," ApeTrully said fiercely.

"…Former occupation," Alpha Girl agreed with a smile.

"And…if Kowloon is not objecting to it…I would like you to be leader of Second Squad."

"Following a girl?" Kowloon asked, but there was no heat in his words, and there was a smile on his face. "I don't know, Commander. What if she's not tough enough?"

"Tough enough!" Alpha Girl barked playfully. "I'll show you tough enough!"

They began to fight, though it was full of joking banter and no real hits. ApeTrully watched as he folded the blanket. Blayze smiled, pleased that he had another member of Big Green. Those were the thoughts that First Squad heard as the memory slipped away.

First Squad was shocked again.

"She was a prostitute?" Mr. No Hands whispered.

"She was," Blayze said. "She has entrusted to me some of her worst experiences in that life, which I have decided not to show you."

"Why not?" Jumpy asked.

"Because they are not important to him," Hardwin said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, they _are_ important to him," Woo argued. "They are just not the _most_ important. He cares deeply for everything they tell him. But the beginning is considered much more important than the rest. You do not need to hear everything she said, just as you do not need to hear Kowloon talk about what exactly happened in that monk's room."

"Wait…he talked about that?" Lin Chung asked.

"Yes," Blayze said in that same echoy voice. "He did. He has described it in vivid detail. He has nightmares about it, as Alpha Girl does about her life, and they both still feel phantom sensations. Sex is a precious gift when it is used correctly, but when it is twisted, it leaves scars on the soul and poison in the mind."

That shut First Squad up, and they contemplated what they had learned for a few minutes. Mystique Sonia looked up first.

"How bad is the Lees' story?"

"Bad…but in a different way," Woo replied. "No sex is involved in their story. But…murder is."


	10. Second Squad: The Lees

"Murder?!" Mighty Ray gasped. "No way! I mean, I know they're…you know, violent, but I don't think they would ever murder somebody!"

"It is true. Are you ready for the memory?" Hardwin asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Mr. No Hands said with a shake of his head.

It opened on a forest scene. ApeTrully was with Kowloon and Alpha Girl, who were chatting animatedly. The disguised Monkey was tending a fire when there was a huge rustle and the Lees sprinted right for the flames. They yelled and Hurricane Lee picked up his brother and vaulted over the fire. They landed hard, gasping in surprise. There was the sound of rapid footsteps from the direction that they came, and some men came out, swords and bows in their hands. ApeTrully looked at the Lees analytically then to the men.

"May I help you?"

"Oh! Commander ApeTrully!" the lead man said, bowing respectfully.

"Yes?"

"We have come for the murderers."

"Murderers?" Kowloon asked, glancing at his commander with raised eyebrows. ApeTrully looked at the two Second Squad members then made a single gesture and nodded.

"They can't be murderers," Alpha Girl said. "They've been with us the whole time!"

The Lees couldn't stop their jaws from dropping, glancing at each other briefly before straightening. Archer Lee opened his mouth, but ApeTrully gave him a deadly look, so he shut it, and the brothers looked down.

"They…they have?"

"Yes," ApeTrully replied with a nod. "They wish to join Big Green. I believe I should let them. I need two more members of Second Squad. What say you two? Would you like them on your squad?"

"Eh, I was hoping for another girl, but they look pretty cool," Alpha Girl said with a smile.

"I would be honored to fight with them," Kowloon said.

"Oh. Well…if you are sure that they cannot be murderers…" the man said nervously. "I suppose we shall leave you to your evening. Good night, Commander."

"Good night," ApeTrully replied.

There was silence for ten minutes before ApeTrully sent Kowloon and Alpha Girl to make sure they were gone. When that was confirmed, ApeTrully turned to the Lees.

"Come. Sit. We have fruit for you to eat."

They glanced at each other then hurried over and began to eat greedily. When their hunger was sated, they looked over the three members of Big Green.

"Why would you do that?" Archer asked.

"Who did you kill?" ApeTrully asked, ignoring the question.

"Some asshole who deserved it," Hurricane muttered.

"No cursing, please," the disguised Monkey said. "Now, tell me about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"What do you like to do?"

Archer smirked. "Seeing blood oozing from wounds.""

"Hearing bones break," Hurricane purred.

"Watching the light leave somebody's eyes."

"Enjoying the way people writhe in agony."

"I see," ApeTrully said as Kowloon drew Alpha Girl to himself protectively. "Is it just anybody?"

"No. Just the people who deserve it," Hurricane said importantly.

"And what makes somebody deserve it?" Alpha Girl asked from where she was against Kowloon's side.

"If they steal. Or lie about certain things. Or cheat with their money. Or if they kill somebody who doesn't deserve it."

"But you two are exempt?" Kowloon demanded.

"No. We only kill people who deserve it. We don't even steal food for ourselves."

"Ah. You are vigilantes," ApeTrully said with a nod.

"Yes," came their reply.

"How would you like to fight for me?" the disguised Monkey asked.

"Fight?" Hurricane asked.

Archer nodded. "Jiang said that he was a commander. Commander of what?"

"Big Green."

They froze, looking at each other for a moment, smirks slowly spreading on their faces.

"Really?" Archer asked.

"Yes," ApeTrully said as Alpha Girl reached for her spiked club and Kowloon tensed, both ready to fight for their commander. "I wish for you to be the final two Human members of Second Squad."

"Who's in charge?"

"I am," Alpha Girl said tersely.

"Really?" Hurricane asked in surprise. "A female?"

"Yeah? So?" Kowloon demanded.

"So nothing," Archer replied. "It is just, in our experience, females are a hell of a lot more vicious than males. And much more cunning, too. Most men do not realize this. If this woman is leading the squad, I'm sure we would be honored to join."

"But we must tie up a few loose ends here first," Hurricane said.

"No more murdering, please. You must be honorable in my charge. Understand?" the Monkey ordered.

"Yes, sir," they both chorused, standing up to leave. ApeTrully walked to the edge of the trees, bowing them away.

The memory faded away, but before First Squad could comment on how 'not that bad' it was, another memory solidified. ApeTrully was hurrying along the hallways of Big Green, Woo running to keep up.

"And they're absolutely soaked in blood!" Woo said frantically. "I don't know what happened, Commander, but it wasn't good."

"I see. Woo, I need you to prepare two hot baths in your personal room. Make sure you have some sweet-smelling soap in there, then go prepare two large bowls of noodles and have them piping hot for when we get there, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Alpha Girl and Kowloon were standing five steps from the two Lees, who, as Woo had said, were drenched in blood. They kept their eyes on the floor as ApeTrully approached.

"Hello. How are you?"

"We have come to refuse your offer," Archer said numbly.

"Refuse? Why?"

The brothers looked up in confusion, glancing at each other briefly. ApeTrully gestured for the Lees and the two members of Second Squad to follow him. They hurried through the halls, ignoring the stares of the common soldiers of the infantry and tank army and the like. Woo was waiting with the bowls of food, which the brothers dove for when ApeTrully had nodded his permission. They ate everything offered to them, each swallowing a cupful of wine then shivering.

"You two need a bath. There are baths waiting for you in that room over there," Woo said, pointing.

"But we have no more clothes," Archer said, glancing at Alpha Girl.

"Ha! Trust me when I say that I've seen everything that you could possibly have many times before," Alpha Girl laughed.

"Woo shall take your measurements and make you some new clothes. Meanwhile, we shall wash the blood from these."

The brothers finally shrugged and stripped down, their cheeks warming as they glanced at Alpha Girl again before going to bathe. They came out with towels about their waists and sat down in the chairs offered to them.

"Now, please tell us what happened," ApeTrully said, seating himself across from them.

"I don't know. All I remember is the crowd coming after us," Archer whispered.

"Crowd?"

"They had swords and knives and bows," Hurricane growled.

"Why were they after you?"

There was a silence that stretched on for a while, and ApeTrully stopped Kowloon and Alpha Girl from asking questions several times. Archer looked up.

"The man beat a woman and raped her. So we killed him," Archer whispered, shame coloring his tone.

"This time, somebody saw us do it and told the village. They came after us," Hurricane groaned.

"What happened?" Alpha Girl asked.

"We fought back. Most of the village is dead," Archer said numbly.

"This is why I asked you not to murder again," ApeTrully said quietly. "Because I knew you would eventually get caught. I cannot punish you for defending yourselves, but I shall punish you for the murder. You did it while being in my army, and your punishment must be severe, as you have dishonored our name. Murder is the unlawful taking of life from another living soul. I hope you realize how wrong this is."

"Yes, sir," they both said, looking down.

"Good. You two will work in the kitchen and in the base as cleaning boys. You will clean and cook for us, but we have recipes that you can follow."

"The recipes won't do us no good," Hurricane said.

"Why not?" Woo asked. "They are very good recipes, but if you have better ones, we'll gladly take them."

"No, sirs. It isn't that. It's that…we can't read or write," Archer said, his cheeks turning purple.

Woo blinked then smiled. "I believe, Commander, that I could solve that little problem."

"Good. Then that shall be a part of their punishment, and that shall be the time cap as well," ApeTrully said with a nod, a smile in his voice. "When they both can fluently read a reasonable book, they will be done with their punishment. So I suggest you boys study hard."

"Thank you, sir. You are very generous," Archer said gratefully.

"Yes. We truly do not deserve your kindness," Hurricane said.

"Neither did we," Kowloon said, gesturing at Alpha Girl and himself.

"What's your stories?" Archer asked.

"That is a _very_ personal question," ApeTrully scolded. "They will tell you only if they want to. They are not required to talk about their pasts."

"It's okay, Commander. I have no problem telling them, as long as they're still going to be in our squad," Alpha Girl said.

"Same with me," Kowloon said.

"Good. We shall leave you for alone while we wash these clothes," ApeTrully said, grabbing them and gesturing for Woo to follow.

"Blayze?" Woo asked quietly in Monkey.

"Yes?" The red Monkey paused then turned to the same tongue. "Why do you call me by my name? You know you aren't supposed to, and in Monkey-speak, too!"

"Do you really think we should have murderers in our midst?"

"I believe they are tired, lost souls who need friendship and love."

"What if they murder again?"

"Then I shall punish them for it."

"But…" Woo shook his head and sighed in resignation. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"No, Woo. They have a skewed sense of justice. I believe we can help them," ApeTrully said, hope in his voice.

"I love you, Blayze. But you might be getting in over your head with these two."

"And I love you, Woo. But this is my decision."

Woo laughed and bumped him and they both chuckled as they got to the laundry room and began washing clothes. The memory faded, and First Squad was left staring at Hardwin and Woo. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray glanced at each other.

"I can't believe that," the man said.

"I…kinda can," Mystique Sonia said. "I mean, ApeTrully, or Blayze or whatever has warned us many times not to get on their bad side. I guess now we know why."

"They are dangerous," Lin Chung said darkly. "Bába taught me to respect all forms of life."

"To them, Lin Chung, that is precisely what they were doing," Woo said. "Now I don't pretend to understand it. I really don't. But from what they have told us in private, that is what they believed."

"Why did they start to murder?"

"Their parents were murdered," Hardwin said quietly. "And their sisters raped to death in front of them. Their youngest sister made them promise to make the bad people go away. She was six."

"Jumpy not understand," the Rabbit said quietly. "Why Humans do that?"

"Animals have done things like that, too, but Animals do not usually get away with it because of scent," Blayze said. "The Lees hunted those Humans down and slaughtered them. That doesn't take away the horror though, or the nightmares, or the wishing that they were back. They suffer greatly because of it. All four of them do."

"We owe them an apology," Mr. No Hands said.

"You do. But unless you're creative with it, you cannot give it," Blayze replied.

"Why not?"

"You voice will be taken from you," Hardwin said. "That is what swearing by the Monkey Guardians does. Now you could speak if you really tried, but the silence is a warning that you are about to break your oath."

"You mean we can't even say we're sorry that they went through this?" Mighty Ray demanded.

"That is precisely what we're saying. That is what you swore to," Woo said. "And the only one who can release you from your vow is Blayze, and he will not do that."

"You're vowed, too, right?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Yes, but ours are slightly different," Hardwin said with a smile. "Even you can speak of it in dire emergencies, but we have slightly more leniency. What exactly Woo and I swore, we will not tell you. You do not need to know."

"Understood," Mr. No Hands said with a nod. "Who next?"


	11. The Airforce

"The final memory will be from the Airforce," Blayze replied. "Their story is horrific, too. They are all from the same village, and you will find out the moment the Bears began killing. They have not killed since, but their deepset Animal nature got the better of them."

"The Airforce?" Lin Chung asked. "Will I never be able to look them in the eye either?"

"That is the wrong attitude, Lin Chung. That is the wrong attitude," Hardwin said with a shake of his head.

"There is great shame in their pasts," Woo said. "There is no denying that. But they are who they are today because of it. Refusing to meet their eyes is like saying, 'Your past still has a great grip on you, and that is what I'm using to define who you are. Not all the things you've done to get here. The tears you've shed trying to get past this isn't enough for me to respect you.' And I know that none of you think that."

"No, we don't," Mr. No Hands said firmly.

"My apologies. I didn't realize…" Lin Chung looked away from everybody in embarrassment.

"Everybody needs correction every once in a while, sometimes harsh, other times gentle," Woo replied. "Now, brace yourselves to see blood and bodies."

ApeTrully appeared by himself, staring over earth that was completely saturated in blood and strewn with bodies. The awful smell of death was in the air. The disguised Monkey was shivering at the mayhem. He walked slowly, trying to find survivors. There appeared to be none. At least, there wasn't until a soft sob reached him. He ran over to find Rosefinch hovering over Mano. The left side of his face was drenched in blood, and he was missing one eye. It didn't look like they way Mighty Ray's eyes did, not even right after his first eyes were turned to stone.

"Move, my dear," ApeTrully said softly, nudging her aside. He used shepherds purse to stop the bleeding then pulled out a needle and thread and began stitching up puncture wounds. First Squad knew what those were. Teeth marks. Rosefinch was distraught. There was suddenly a shout and Master Chou ran over, a club raised above his head.

"No! No, Chou! He is healing him!" Rosefinch shrieked, which stopped him. He looked suspiciously at ApeTrully.

"Who are you?"

"ApeTrully. I am commander of Big Green. I came here looking for recruits and I found…" Their commander looked over the ruined village.

"Big Green?" Rosefinch asked. "What's that?"

"An organization promoting peace between Animals and Humans."

"Animals clearly do not want peace," Chou said as ApeTrully finished stitching the last wound.

"They are misled by High Roller. This I swear to you."

"Did you find anybody else, Chou?" Rosefinch asked.

"Yes. Only one."

"Who?"

"Burly."

"That jerk?"

"He's not a jerk anymore."

There was a deep sadness in that tone, and ApeTrully sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Rosefinch, stay here. ApeTrully, follow. Maybe you can help."

They walked to where Burly sat, playing with some rocks. Chou slowed down and walked over.

"Burly?"

The man looked up. His eyes, as usual, were extremely childlike. First Squad had the distinct feeling that they were about to find out why Burly rarely spoke, and why he sounded like a child when he did. Blood stained the side of his head, where those watching could actually see the glinting whiteness of bone. ApeTrully frowned.

"I will need to get him to Woo. He is a much better healer than I. I can stitch up wounds alright, and staunch bleeding, but that looks like some terrible damage."

His umbrella hat flipped up and sent the signal. The Airforce arrived within two hours and airlifted the two wounded men to Big Green, setting them in the medical ward. Mano was still out, and Chou and Rosefinch were watching worriedly as Woo made his examination before giving Burly a set of tests. He pulled back and there was sadness in his eyes.

"I am afraid I have bad news."

"What?" Chou asked fearfully.

"Burly's brain is no longer functioning properly. He has extensive brain damage. Whatever hit him, hit him hard. He will never be normal again."

Chou and Rosefinch immediately clutched at each other and began crying.

"I didn't like him, but he didn't deserve this!" Rosefinch sobbed.

"Ugh. What happened?" a voice asked that they had never heard before. First Squad turned as the others did to see Mano sitting up, looking rather dazed.

"Mano!" Rosefinch gasped. "You're alright!"

"I can't open my left eye."

Dead silence. ApeTrully stepped forward and placed his hands together.

"I'm afraid, Mano, that you're left eye is gone."

He reached up to touch his eye, but found a bandage. However, it dented when he pressed on it, and Mano paled and collapsed back, looking extremely distraught. Woo approached.

"I am sorry, Mano."

"What happened? I remember Bears. Lots and lots of Bears. Then the big brown one got mad and roared. They rushed us and…" Mano swallowed hard. "Where are my brothers?" Silence. "My sisters?" Silence. "My…my parents?"

"We're all that's left, Mano. And you fought so brave," Chou said with a sharp nod. "I'm proud of you. You save both of our lives."

"So it's just us three?"

"Four," Chou said. "But…" He explained about the brain damage. Mano sat there, staring at him.

"He was a jerk, but he didn't deserve this."

"That's what Rosefinch said. I'd have to agree." Chou looked down and Burly stood up and poked him.

"Where's my mama?" He turned to look at Rosefinch. "Are you my mama?"

"No. I'm your…sister."

"And I'm your older brother," Chou said quietly. "I'm in charge."

"And I'm your second oldest brother," Mano said, going along with it.

ApeTrully and Woo began crying as Burly laughed happily, completely oblivious to the horrors that would haunt the others for the rest of their lives.

_"Damn it, Blayze!"_ Woo hissed in Monkey. _"This hurts too much!"_

_"They will survive,"_ Blayze whispered back. _"They are a family now."_

They let them have some alone time then ApeTrully approached them with dinner.

"Here you are. Fried rice with an apple for dessert."

They ate gratefully. ApeTrully took a deep breath.

"You seemed interested in those rockets that we use to fly."

"They are interesting," Chou replied, sipping on his wine.

"How would you four like to be the on-call strike team of the Airforce?"

Rosefinch choked on her own wine. "What? But we know nothing about flying!"

"No, but I believe you will be quick studies."

"We can't leave Burly behind!" Chou said fiercely.

"I never said you would have to," ApeTrully said.

"But he can't fly in his condition!" Mano gasped.

"Woo has discussed the results of the tests with me. Burly is still smart enough to learn how to do things. He can still follow simple commands. I believe, with the right training, he could be the raw muscle on the team. He will follow your commands, especially Chou's, simply because you are his 'family'. He will have to learn to follow me, but if I must, I will filter all of my commands to Chou because, as he is the oldest, I believe he should lead your team. Burly can still be a part of the Airforce, but, though I recommend he learn to fly just in case of emergencies, I wouldn't trust him by himself all the time."

Chou glanced at Mano and Rosefinch then looked to the large man. "Burly?"

"Yes, brother?" Burly asked, smiling blankly.

"How would you like to fly in the air?"

"Fly! Oh! I want to fly! I want to fly real bad!" Burly exclaimed, clapping several times.

"You will have to work really hard."

"But I'll get to fly if I do?"

"Yes. You will get to fly if you work really hard."

"Okay! Is brother and sister coming, too?"

"Of course," Rosefinch said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mano said. "So when do we begin?"

"You and Burly must heal first. Chou and Rosefinch will get the basic rundown and will have time to learn while you do so. They will teach you and Burly, and you will also teach Burly. Others will help you rise through the ranks, but I truly believe that you will be quick studies."

"I don't get to fly yet?" Burly asked, his face scrunched as he tried to piece together what his new commander had said.

"No, dear one, you do not. Don't you have a headache?"

"Headache? Yeah…yeah, my head hurts. Right here." He poked the side of his head and screamed in pain. Rosefinch grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that, Burly. Don't touch where it hurts. But see? That's why you can't fly yet. Once you're all big and strong again, you can learn to fly with us. Okay?"

Burly nodded and Mano cleared his throat. "Burly? You're going have to rest up. Do whatever Woo says."

"Woo?" Burly looked confused. "Who's that?"

"That's me," Woo said, walking in with a piece of candy. "And you've been such a good patient that I brought you a treat."

Burly clapped and stood up, spilling his tray over. His empty cup and bowl shattered as they hit the ground.

"Burly!" Rosefinch barked.

He froze and teared up. "I didn't mean to break them, sister."

"She didn't mean to yell," Chou said, shooting her a glare. "And she will apologize _now_."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Burly," Rosefinch said, nodding in appeasement.

"It's okay, sister! Can I have the candy now?"

Woo walked over and handed it to him. "Here you are. It's cherry flavored."

Burly's eyes shone with childlike happiness as he licked the candy several times. "Mm. I like cherry!"

"I assume you all would like to stay together," Woo said to Chou, Mano, and Rosefinch.

"Yes, sir," they responded.

"I will set up some cots for you two in an hour or two. For now, here's a simple game. Once he finishes the candy, try to have him catch these in one hand. It is an exercise in depth perception, which he will need to have in the air. Toss them at him one by one, and give him one of these when he does it correctly. When he has done it successfully ten times in a row, come and tell me, and we'll move on to a new game."

"Is there no other way to train him?" Rosefinch asked.

"There might be, but there is no _better_ way. Young people excel at learning through games. Do you like playing games, Burly?" Woo asked.

"I love games!" Burly said between licks.

"I believe Woo is right. The best way for Burly to learn is through games," ApeTrully said with a nod. "I know it might seem strange for a man of his age, but…exceptions must be made in his case."

They looked at each other then nodded. "I'm afraid your right," Chou said with a shake of his head. "So we will play games with him."

"Good. Now do you need anything else?" ApeTrully asked.

"No, sir," Rosefinch said.

"Good night then," ApeTrully said as Woo began setting up the cots.

"Good night, Commander," Woo said, waving at him.

"Commander?" Mano said as he sat up weakly.

"Yes, Mano?" ApeTrully asked as he turned.

"Thank you."

The disguised Monkey bowed then left, and the memory faded.

"Poor Burly," Mystique Sonia said softly.

"Poor Mano," Mighty Ray muttered.

"Poor Rosefinch and Chou," Jumpy sighed.

They jumped violently at a pounding coming from their left.

"Perfect timing," Hardwin said and reached over to pull the gold coin out of thin air. A second later, the darkness around them shattered to reveal their commander's room. The coin had just been pulled from Blayze's forehead, and Blayze muttered and curled up on his right side, falling into true sleep.

"He's exhausted," Woo whispered, pulling up the blanket. "Reliving memories really takes it out of you. Especially some as emotionally charged as those were."

There was an insistent pounding again, which they realized was coming from the door. Woo walked over and opened it to reveal Parrot King.

"Is he alright, Woo?" Latimer asked.

"He is tired and hurt. I stitched up his left hip, and injected it with anesthesia. He will be out of commission for a while. What news did you bring?"

"Big Green is in an uproar!"

"Why?" Jumpy asked.

"Because, Jumpy," Parrot King said patiently. "Our commander's biggest secret was just revealed."

"That him a Monkey?"

"Yes. That he's a Monkey."

"But why it matter?"

"Monkeys are no good, according to most species," Woo said with a shrug.

"But him not just a Monkey. Him our commander! Him Commander ApeTrully! Him understand and love us all, in spite of all that has happened to us!"

Latimer stared at him. "Maybe you and I can pacify the Animals. You four try to pacify the Humans."

"Why don't we do it together?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Because, my dear," Hardwin said, crossing his arms. "Humans and Animals don't respond to the same cues in the same way. It's like saying you're going to test something on an Animal. And Woo learned the hard way to never do that."

"Hey why do you get to mention—" Mighty Ray started then Yaksha hit him upside the head hard.

"That was not sworn to silence," Woo said. "Only the…later ones were."

Latimer stared at the skip in speech. "You swore by the Guardians."

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"Monkey, of course," Hardwin said with a wink. "Heya, Latty."

"Ah, yes. I remember you," Parrot King said distastefully, perching on Blayze's bed. "You're the one who learned every Human curse word then burst into my classroom and shouted them."

First Squad burst into laughter. Woo blushed as Hardwin laughed, too.

"But who do you think taught me?" he asked.

"Blayze, of course," Latimer said then paused at the flushed face of Woo.

"Wrong-o. Woo did."

"What?" Latimer blinked. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before, Woo."

"Well…I grew up with four brothers who were on all sorts of sports teams. That's where I heard them from. And I was curious about the Monkey words…Blayze downright refused to tell me any of them, but with his lessons, Hardwin and I could communicate rather well, and so we just sort of…traded information."

Latimer huffed. "You two are idiots."

"Hey! You said it yourself that I don't curse! I was just a curious child, Latimer!" Woo exclaimed.

"And I have calmed considerably with a kingdom under my belt," Hardwin said then paused. "Woo?"

"Yes, that's the right use of the phrase," Woo snickered.

"Good. I hate your weird phrases."

"Oh and 'more random than a leechy nut in a banana tree' isn't weird?" Woo asked dryly.

"Hey! At least that one makes sense! I don't even wear belts!"

"You should hear some Panther ones," Lin Chung chuckled.

"Why would you know Panther phrases?" Latimer asked then really looked at Lin Chung for the first time. "Oh. I see."

"What?"

"Um…you still look like…the real you," Mystique Sonia said.

Lin Chung blushed as he righted his appearance. "Sorry," he muttered in embarrassment.

"Whatever for?" Latimer asked.

"I…I don't know," Lin Chung sighed. "I just don't know."

"What does your heart tell you?" Woo asked.

The báo-haizi looked up. "It tells me to be both. But that is not possible. Human judgement is too great."

"You sound like Blayze," Hardwin said.

"What?" Lin Chung was confused, and the others echoed the sentiment.

"Blayze is ashamed of himself," Woo said.

"What? Why?!" Latimer asked incredulously.

"Because he is a Monkey amongst Humans," Hardwin said with a shrug. "The only one here who truly understands him is Woo, for reasons I will not tell you, Parrot King. Now, we must pacify the Animals, and the Humans. I will stay here with Blayze. If he wakes, he will need somebody close to him."

Latimer took off with Jumpy toward the Animals' rec room, while Woo called a meeting of the Humans in the concert hall.

"How bad will this be?" Mr. No Hands asked Woo as they waited backstage.

"Based on the data? Really."


	12. Understanding and Love?

The Humans were pissed, and that was the politest term for it. Woo had stopped trying to talk, and he was just sitting through the accusations of what a traitor he was. Mr. No Hands finally flew onstage, unable to watch Woo's entire psyche be destroyed in one setting.

"Quiet!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

"You can't be for this traitor!" an angry man yelled.

"Yes, Woo the Wise knew about our commander being a Monkey. But Parrot King did, too, and I don't see you calling for his head on a platter," Lin Chung said as the rest of First Squad came to stand beside the small man.

"Parrot King is an Animal!" Kowloon snarled. "Just like our rotten commander."

All of First Squad opened their mouths to retaliate, but they could not speak. They shut their mouths and reevaluated what they wanted to say. The Panther boy took a deep breath, knowing it needed to be done.

"Listen to me," Lin Chung said. "I have a confession to make."

"Ooh, did Mr. Perfect finally do something wrong?" Kowloon asked with a smirk.

Lin Chung took off his hat, which he handed to Mighty Ray, then changed. The room had been full of grumblings, but it went dead silent as they stared at him.

"Wait. How did you do that?" Alpha Girl demanded.

"I am Báo-haizi, the Panther child," Lin Chung said, his voice strong. "I am a Human who plays an Animal, and I have for most of my life before I joined Big Green. I can personally vouch for how you Humans treat those who are different, both of your own species, and of others. I ask you, how many of you were approached personally by our commander?"

Over three quarters of the room lifted their hands, including everybody on stage. Lin Chung looked around then lowered his hand along with the rest of them.

"And how many of you would have joined if he had been without his costume and looked like a Monkey?"

Not one hand went up. Woo looked up at Lin Chung, who nodded at him.

"You see? This is why he hid himself!" the small man exclaimed. "I know how many of you came to be here, and I know some have experienced great hardship before that. But none of you would have followed a Monkey because at some level, deep down, we believe we are better than Animals. How many of you knew that our commander was wearing a costume?"

Every single hand went up.

"Uh huh. And did you care about what he was underneath it? I mean really?"

There was a hesitant chorus of no's.

"Right. Because he looked at least semi-Human. Isn't that right?"

The room was full of murmurs which were broken by Lin Chung tapping his staff on the floor.

"I have something to say." The room went silent. "I know this is a lot to take in, and that it is shocking. I know that. But I believe that Blayze is the most understanding person I have ever met. He has known what I am since I joined. He did not tell anybody save his closest friends, and after careful consideration, I completely agree with that. I am guessing he bears many burdens on his shoulders as our leader, and it would be unfair to expect him to keep everything to himself."

"What's your point, Panther boy?" Kowloon asked.

Lin Chung levelled his gaze on him and said slowly, deliberately, "With all of the immense understanding and love he has given to each and every one of us, is it too much of us to give him the love and understanding that _he_ needs from _us_?"

There was silence then Second Squad rose to their feet after glancing at each other. Alpha Girl and the Lees were staring at their feet, but Kowloon had a fierce look on his face.

"We will never abandon him, no matter what he is."

"Agreed," the other three said, looking up at those onstage.

"The Airforce is with him, too," Mano said, shocking everybody in the room.

"Hear, hear!" Master Chou and Rosefinch said. Burly clapped, giving a whoop.

One by one, the other groups rose to pledge their allegiance to their Monkey commander. By the time fifteen minutes were up, not one Human being was seated. Woo was beaming brightly, looking at Lin Chung with tears of joy in his eyes."

_"Thank you, Báo-haizi!"_ he whispered in Panther.

_"You know my tongue?"_ Lin Chung asked in surprise.

_"Of course. Blayze is teaching me. I'm not too good, yet, like I am with Monkey, so don't say anything too…too…pine?"_

Lin Chung snickered. _"I do believe you mean 'complex', my friend. Add more grrrowl!"_

Woo laughed as the rest of First Squad jumped. "What in the hell was that?" Mighty Ray gasped, staring in between the two.

"Oh…just a little conversation," Woo giggled as Lin Chung winked at him.

"What were you saying?" Mystique Sonia said.

"Nothing…" Lin Chung said with a grin.

"Better put those teeth away, Panther boy!" Kowloon mocked, climbing onto the stage. "Somebody might get hurt."

Lin Chung snapped at his face, his pupils turning into little slits as he stared at him.

"Careful, monk boy. Kitty has claws."

First Squad laughed as Lin Chung was shoved back. Suddenly, they were facing Second Squad who, as usual, looked ready to fight. But this time, they weren't. Not after seeing all of that personal stuff about them. The smiles oozed off of their faces and they stared at them.

"What?" Alpha Girl asked. "You better apologize!"

That was golden opportunity that they had been hoping for. They deferred it to Lin Chung.

"We are so very sorry," Lin Chung said quietly. "For more than you know."

That completely disarmed Second Squad, who relaxed and stared at them. "You…don't just mean for the snap, do you?" Kowloon asked.

"That is for you to decide. Now we must go and see how the Animals are fairing."

The four members of First Squad headed out and Mystique Sonia poked him. "That was nice, Lin Chung. Thank you."

"I didn't know if he oath would let me say the last half," Lin Chung admitted. "But it did."

Jumpy came around the corner excitedly. "Oh! Animals happy! Jumpy do good!"

"We did pretty well ourselves, didn't we?" Mighty Ray laughed.

"You idiot! Lin Chung and Woo did everything!" Mystique Sonia barked as Yaksha hit him.

"It was a collective 'we'," Mighty Ray muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"So the Animals are well? They will not leave?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"No leave! We celebrate! Severne is dead, dead, dead!"

"Severne? Who's that?" Mighty Ray asked. "And why are we glad he's dead?"

"Severne was Blayze's father," Lin Chung said as they headed for the mess hall. "He and his wife, Anxi, would beat him a lot. That was explicitly stated in that first memory."

"But we no see," Jumpy said in confusion.

"No. We didn't."

"Must not have been considered important," Mighty Ray said with a shrug.

"It _is_ important, banana brain!" Mystique Sonia spat.

"To us, maybe. But not to him," Mighty Ray said seriously. "Those were the memories he considered most important. Getting beaten to a pulp wasn't one of 'em. Besides, he clearly doesn't care about his father. Remember what he said to Rahim? He doesn't need to hear words of pride from his father to be content. He has Woo for that. And Hardwin. And all of Big Green."

They stared at him as they walked in to see the room was empty. Lin Chung retrieved their meals and they sat down and began to eat.

"I'm tired," Mighty Ray said softly when he was done.

"You are?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Yeah. I am." He paused. "Now you know why I act the way I do."

"You're insecure," Lin Chung said, sipping his wine.

"Yeah."

"We all are," Mystique Sonia said, placing a hand on his and smiling. "But we can build each other up now."

"Wise words, Mystique Sonia," Woo said as he joined them with a bowl of noodles.

"I'm rather tired myself," Mr. No Hands yawned.

"Me, too," Lin Chung said. "I feel so drained, and I don't think it's just from that battle."

"It isn't. It's from seeing people losing the battle to cry, and from crying with them and hurting for them. You are mentally and emotionally exhausted from going through so much pain, which is understandable. Blayze is, too, as he was curbing most of his intense emotions from us. He is a very emotional being. Now, I order you to go to bed. No talking. Just go sleep. High Roller won't try anything else for a while."

"Thanks, Woo," Mr. No Hands said with a weak smile.

"I'll get your dishes. Go on now."

They walked slowly to their rooms and only said good night to each other before slipping beneath the covers and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Panther Village

"And don't forget to be polite. If you're not sure, ask first," Lin Chung rattled off for the fourth time in half an hour.

"Lin Chung, you're still repeating yourself," Mr. No Hands said blandly.

"I'm sorry! But I just don't want this to go wrong!"

"It won't. We'll be fine. I promise," Mystique Sonia said gently.

"Promises are like babies; easy to make, yet hard to deliver," Lin Chung said blandly.

The other three Humans stopped, but Jumpy nodded and kept hopping along.

"Indeed, Lin Chung. Indeed."

"Was that a blatant reference to…that thing?" Mighty Ray asked once they had caught back up.

"Sex?" Lin Chung asked, eyes glinting merrily as he turned to look at him. "Yes. It was. And delivery."

"Delivery?"

"Like when a woman has a baby," Mystique Sonia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. That can't be too hard," Mighty Ray said dismissively.

Before Mystique Sonia could throttle him, Lin Chung let out a hearty laugh, continuing on until he was in tears and had to lean against a tree.

"What's so funny?" Mighty Ray asked.

"You clearly have never seen a female bearing a child," Lin Chung sighed, wiping his eyes.

"…But it's like…natural, right? So it shouldn't hurt too much."

"It is also natural for a lion to eat you, yet Lion King never does," Lin Chung replied. "And I personally believe that a female giving birth is the most painful thing that anybody can endure, Animal or Human."

The males stared at him, and Mystique Sonia nodded in approval. That said, they turned and continued their trek through the forest. Lin Chung had just disappeared up ahead when there was a flash of movement, and they were all gagged and tied. All, that is, except Jumpy.

"What Panthers doing?!" Jumpy shrieked, trying to tug them off of his friends.

There was a deep snarling growl that let Jumpy know to _stay back!_ Then there was a roar, so wild and free, and so very loud that it made everybody there jump. The Panthers turned to see Lin Chung and immediately bowed deeply.

_"My Prince! What a pleasant surprise!"_ a lithe female said.

_"What do you think you are doing to my friends?!"_ Lin Chung spat.

_"Y-your…Oh! We did not know! Forgive us!"_ They bowed again and quickly untied them, helping them up then stepping back as Lin Chung approached.

"You guys alright?"

"Y-yeah," Mystique Sonia said as Yaksha helped her straighten her clothes. "What was that all about?"

"Humans…aren't really welcome with my Bába. He doesn't…hate them, but he doesn't love them either."

"Panthers scary," Jumpy said with a shiver, looking at them nervously.

"Yes. I know. Now, come on."

Lin Chung turned and started walking again, his friends close behind him. The Panthers shot ahead and walked with him.

_"My Prince, you do know the laws, right?"_ the female asked.

_"Do not quote the law at me, Mei Ling."_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but your father…He has a guest and it will not do to—"_

_"I suppose the guest is more important than me?"_

_"No!"_ the Panthers all shouted, and Mei Ling continued. _"Of course not, princeling. Of course not. It's just…Please, let us take you to his home while he tends to his guest. The Humans need a bath anyway. Can't you smell them?"_

Lin Chung sniggered into his hand. _"Yes. But I am long accustomed to it. They are my teammates at Big Green, and I live in close quarters with them."_

_"How close?"_

This time, Lin Chung laughed. _"Same general area. one room is at the front and that connects our five rooms together."_

_"Ah,"_ said a male, looking interested. _"So you have your own room. That would be why you smell good still."_

Lin Chung paused to let them sniff him, acutely feeling the gazes of his Human companions. When they were done with that, the boy allowed them to lead he and his friends around a back way to the river. They were settled behind the house, and everybody just sat down.

"What was that conversation about?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Mei Ling was attempting to quote the law to me," Lin Chung said, pulling out his sketchbook and beginning to draw.

"Which law?" Jumpy asked.

"No Humans allowed."

"What was making you laugh like that?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"It will offend you."

"Try us," Mr. No Hands said.

Lin Chung shrugged. "They think you smell bad, and they were wondering why I didn't smell bad, too."

The two male Humans didn't look bothered, but Mystique Sonia did. "I smell bad?"

"Well, it _is_ rather hot," Mighty Ray said.

"It isn't the sweat," Lin Chung said. "Humans have a natural odor that distinguishes them from every other species out there. The same is true all around. However, Human musk is different in that it naturally smells _bad_ to Animals who haven't been raised smelling them. I can only imagine what the Animals in Big Green think of the scent. So, yes, Sonia, you smell bad, but it is only natural."

"Do we smell bad to you?" she asked once she had taken in the answer.

"Honestly? When I first joined Big Green I wanted to stop breathing. But the scent is quite pleasing to me now."

"Oh." She looked at the water. "Is this why you wanted us to bring swimming clothes?"

"Yes. I would be fine swimming naked, but Humans are rather…fickle, in this area."

"Where do I change?"

"Put Yaksha up. We'll change over here."

"What about Panthers?" she asked nervously.

"Let me tell all of you this right now. Animals are not bothered in the slightest by Human nudity. At all. Most of them wonder why _you're_ bothered with it at all. So do not worry about it, Sonia. Just change."

They changed with no incident then dove into the cool river where they washed with soap that Lin Chung had pulled out of a crevice between rocks. That done, they began to splash each other. Mighty Ray ducked Mystique Sonia for about half a minute then backed up laughing as she gasped for air. Lin Chung winked at her then ducked Mighty Ray under for about half a minute. He came up gasping.

"Hey! What're you doing?" he demanded when he had his breath back.

"That is me politely asking you to remember that Mystique Sonia needs to breath," Lin Chung laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Panther boy!" Mighty Ray said then splashed him, which started a huge splash fight.

Even Lin Chung did not notice the small Human, the red Monkey, and the black Panther watching them. Rahim smiled.

"He is so childlike now," he said, sounding pleased. "You have done well, Blayze."

"He is so secretive, like you," Woo replied.

"Yes, a tough nut to crack," Blayze responded, looking to Woo, who nodded. "Now, Panther King, if you go and search your son's things, I think you will find something very worthwhile."

Rahim arched an eyebrow then dropped to all fours and trotted over. There was his bamboo staff, a change of clothes, some food, a sketchbook, flint and steel…Sketchbook? Rahim pulled out the book and sat down, leafing through the pages.

"His new obsession?" he asked the red Monkey.

"Indeed. He has improved _greatly_ since he began," Blayze replied, stressing the word as much as he could.

"These are incredible," Rahim murmured, looking at a tree with birds in it. "If it weren't in black and white, I could swear that this was real!"

He turned the page just as the splashing stopped, gasping in shock. There was his mate, and he was embracing her. There was such an expression of love and tenderness that he had never seen on his own face, but he knew it was what he looked like. It was how he felt for his beloved each and every second he was with her.

"Bába!"

Rahim looked up to see his son standing out of the water. He looked a little frightened. The Panther stood and showed the drawing.

"Did you do this?"

"I…yes, Bába. I did. Do you not like it?"

Rahim could see the fear now, and it was ugly. It stained his son's face, announcing doubts and fears that shouldn't be there.

"No. I do not like it," Rahim said, snapping the book shut. Lin Chung wilted as the rest of First Squad stood up, gaping at him. "I love it. You are quite the artist."

It took the báo-haizi a moment to recover from the shock, but he perked up, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Bába!" he said brightly, but Rahim could still see the fears swimming inside of his son's eyes. Oh, if only his child would talk to him about what troubled him!

"Come here, son," Rahim said, setting the book carefully in the pack.

"But I'm all wet."

Rahim snorted. _"Am I a Human to care much for such a little thing?"_

_"I…No, Bába. I'm sorry."_

Lin Chung stood in front of him, so unsure, so scared. ' _Oh, please talk to me!'_ Rahim begged mentally as he drew him close and began to lick the water from his face. His son relaxed and began purring. Rahim's ear flicked as he heard the others get out of the water. He glanced over to see them staring curiously. _'Curious is better than disgusted,'_ he said to himself as he nuzzled his son before pulling back.

"There shall be a feast in your honor!" Rahim said happily. "Now, tell your friends to get dressed and come out to the center."

"Yes, Bába," Lin Chung said with a smile.

Rahim hurriedly made preparations and soon they were sitting at the feast. Blayze was chatting with Woo, while the Panthers hurled questions at Lin Chung, who was trying to answer, translate, and respond to his friends' questions all at the same time.

"Tonight maybe?" Rahim asked out loud, staring at him desperately.

"I hope so, dear," Althea said. "Have you gotten a separate dwelling prepared for his friends?"

"I have. Go prepare our bed once you are done eating."

She obeyed, and it soon grew late. Rahim led the Rabbit and the Humans to their dwelling then gestured for Lin Chung to follow. His heart broke when he was refused, and Lin Chung stayed with his friends. He went into his dwelling and walked right past the nest and down to the river to sit and brood. Althea finally pulled him from his thoughts with a lick and the promise of sleep. He obeyed his mate and curled up with her.

Something touched him, and he shifted and snorted, trying to fall back asleep. That something touched him again and began working him away from his mate. He lunged and snarled, pinning whatever it was by the throat. Then he opened his eyes and found himself looking into his son's eyes. Unlike earlier, there was no fear. There was a great deal of embarrassment, however.

"I'm sorry, Bába," Lin Chung whispered in Panther. "I will go now."

"No! No, my son. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Come, sleep with us."

"No, it is too much of a bother."

"It is no bother, child of my heart!" Althea exclaimed tiredly. "Now come and sleep."

"Promise, Māma?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

They tried to snuggle together, but the two Panthers were distinctly uncomfortable, and couldn't stop shifting.

"Son?"

"Yes, Bába?"

"Would you consider removing your clothing?"

"Oh…sorry."

Lin Chung stripped down and the Panthers settled down, falling asleep. Rahim woke to find his mate gone, and his son still sleeping. Rahim purred contentedly, licking his face affectionately. Lin Chung chuckled.

"Stop it!" he said with a shake of his head, pushing the cat's face away.

"Never!" Rahim laughed. He shouldn't have spoken because the joy leaked from his son's face, replaced with insecurity.

Lin Chung pushed him away and reached for his clothes. Rahim was renowned in the Animal world for his patience. And Lin Chung had just done the unthinkable and shattered it.

"How dare you do that!" Rahim barked in rage, snagging his son's hand before it touched the clothing.

Lin Chung looked alarmed. "Bába? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I wouldn't know what's wrong! You never tell me! For the past seven years you've grown more and more fearful of me, and I don't know why! You don't like me to lick you or nuzzle you! You don't want me to clean you with my tongue! You don't even want to sleep in the same nest as me! I want to know why you hate me! _Now_!"

Lin Chung stared at him, his bottom lip trembling. He began to cry, but he finally gave his father the answer he craved, and it was nothing like he'd ever thought of.

"I'm not your real son!"

Rahim blinked, his anger forgotten. "What? Of course you're my real son! Why wouldn't you be?"

"No, I'm not!" the báo-haizi sobbed. "I'm just a Human! And…and you don't _like_ Humans!"

The Panther King was dismayed. _That_ was the reason his son was so fearful of him? He pulled him close and began to cry. Lin Chung was dismayed.

"Stop it! I don't want you to cry!"

"And I don't want you to cry, my son," Rahim said, his voice trembling with the force of his tears. "And that is what you are. You are my son. It does not matter that you didn't come from my passion with Althea. You became my son the moment you asked me for help. It does not matter that formalities took a year. You have been my son since the moment I found you."

"B-but I'm not a Panther," Lin Chung protested.

"Family is more powerful than the barriers between the species," came the reply.

"Oh." Lin Chung looked so vulnerable. "Are you proud of me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rahim asked.

"I'm a warrior."

Rahim snorted. "Of course I'm proud of you. Blayze has reported on you. You're phenomenal. But even if you weren't, I would be proud of you. You're so strong and brave and kind and generous, and so many other things. Character is important."

"I know, Bába. You say that all the time," Lin Chung said with a smile. He sat up and licked away the salt of the tears on his father's face. Rahim purred then did the same for his son.

"How about a cat bath?"

"Maybe tonight," Lin Chung said. "I'd rather nuzzle."

"Oh really?" Rahim asked teasingly.

"Yes. Now that I know you love me…You do, right?" He flinched at the glare. "You never say it, Bába, and I need to hear it every once in a while."

"Very well. I love you, Lin Chung."

The báo-haizi hissed and shook his head. "Do not call me that!"

"What am I to call you then?" Rahim asked, rather taken aback by the ferocity of the request. "Báo-haizi? Are you still preferring that name from Panthers?"

"From Panthers? Yes, but not you and Māma."

Rahim nodded slowly then smirked. "You really did grow to like that name, didn't you?"

"Oh, Bába, don't rub it in."

The Panther King laughed and nuzzled his son. "Very well. I love you, Fang He. With all the I am. Now how about that nuzzling session?"

An hour later, Lin Chung came out straightening his shirt. He was handed a bowl of fruit and he ate the cherries first, spitting the pits back into the bowl.

"Geez, Lin Chung, you never sleep in late," Mighty Ray complained.

Lin Chung snorted. "And you always do."

"Ha!" Mystique Sonia laughed. "Take that, banana brain."

"You are just as bad, Sonia!" Mr. No Hands said. "If it wasn't for the Peacocks, you wouldn't be on time to a single meeting!"

"Oh, come on!" Mystique Sonia complained. "I _have_ to care about my appearance."

Blayze laughed as he limped up to them. "Greetings, Lin Chung. I assume that you have worked things out with Rahim?"

"Yes. But how did you know?"

Blayze arched an eyebrow and leaned close to sniff him. "Your Panther scent is much stronger now. And Rahim smells like you."

"Oh. Right. Hey what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Check-up," Woo said as he walked over. "It's a semi-annual thing we do together. Panther King is slowly teaching me his secrets. I also had to ask his advice on the way Blayze's muscles are knitting back together. He readjusted it, and now it is fine."

"Ooh…Readjusted is an awful word to hear in the medical field," Lin Chung said with a wince. "He had to readjust one of my wounds four or five times."

"I have never had that joy, and I don't want it," Woo said.

"Ouch just doesn't cover it," Blayze muttered.

"I can think of a few words that do!" Lin Chung laughed.

"Yes, you made that abundantly clear while I was readjusting you," Rahim chuckled.

"Hey, Lin Chung!" Mystique Sonia exclaimed. "Will you paint my nails again?"

"Sounds like fun," Lin Chung said with a nod, hurrying over.

"I told you those were words he would need to hear from his father, Rahim," Blayze said, looking up at the Panther.

"You were right, Blayze," Rahim sighed. "You were right. I just wish it hadn't taken so long. You know, he was actually ashamed of himself. He thought I didn't love him because he is Human. Can you believe that?"

"Yes. I am ashamed that I am a Monkey. I fear the others will not love me because of it."

" _I_ love you," Woo said, embracing him.

"I need more than that, Woo, and you know it."

"But it's a start. Now, let's go admire the art," the small Human said, pulling him over to Lin Chung. Blayze smiled at his friend as he pressed close to see the art. He loved Woo, too. And Hardwin. And all of First Squad. And the entirety of Big Green. But did the others love him back? He honestly wasn't sure.


	14. Everything and Nothing

Alpha Girl had it out. She was sitting in the mess hall wrapped in it. Her hand trembled with each bite she lifted to her mouth. Kowloon was staring at her, a stony expression on his face, and his food was untouched. The Lees were violently slamming knives through their buns. They were relapsing. All four of them. _At the same time_. Oh, Blayze knew what he needed to do, but he was scared to do it. Would they accept a Monkey's help? A violent tremor from Alpha Girl made up his mind. He strode over, limping a little on his left side, and moved to stand beside her. All of Second Squad looked at him.

"That is a lovely blanket, Alpha Girl," Blayze said with a nod. "Where did you get it?"

She stared at him. "Y-you gave it to me. Right?"

"Yes. I did." Blayze felt hot under the collar, as Woo would say, and swallowed as he met her gaze. "I am telling you all right now that even though everything's changed, nothing has."

He stood there awkwardly for a minute then Alpha Girl stood up. "I'm going to go eat in the squad room."

The males grunted their agreement. Blayze was utterly heartbroken by the time they got to the door. Kowloon paused after the others had gone through, turning around to look at him.

"Coming, Commander?"

A shock went through the red Monkey and he nodded, scurrying after them as fast as his limp would allow. Once the door was closed, they sat down.

"Where is Golden Eye?" Blayze asked.

"Trouble at Liger Castle. Some feud he has to break up," Alpha Girl muttered, pulling her blanket tight around her.

Blayze took a deep breath. "Who was it this time?"

"An."

"Oh."

"I still have his teeth marks on my shoulder."

"I know."

Blayze climbed on the table and pulled her close as she started to cry. He kissed her head and rocked her, singing a lullaby. When her tears were spent, she shuddered.

"I will never not feel them inside of me," Alpha Girl muttered.

"We can hope for it, my dear. One day at a time. One day at a time. Are you okay now?"

She nodded, and he moved to the Lees.

"Talk to me."

They talked about blood and guts and gore in such detail that most other people would have run screaming from the room. But Alpha Girl, Kowloon, and Blayze sat and listened to it, making appropriate comments, until they ran out of steam and began to cry. Again, he simply held them close, kissing them and reassuring them that he was there for them. When they had settled, he moved on to Kowloon, who was blushing and staring at the floor.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, sir. And sensations."

"What sensations?"

"Of him p-pushing into me." Tears slid down his flushed cheeks. "It hurts. It hurts so bad, Commander. Why won't he stop?"

"I cannot answer that, Kowloon. I cannot. I wish I had the answer for you, but I don't. Come here."

Kowloon resisted for a moment then leaned against the red-furred chest and screamed his pain out. Blayze held him until he was a trembling mess. He took a deep breath and nodded, pulling back.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Yeah. From all of us," Alpha Girl said with a nod.

"As long as it soothes your souls, I will be here for you."

They nodded then Archer cleared his throat. "Sir? I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"Um…How old are you?"

Blayze blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Golden Eye says that you can't be more than twenty. That would mean you were fifteen when you found us," Hurricane replied.

"You are two years off," Blayze said, looking down.

"Oh. So you were seventeen," Alpha Girl said with a smile.

"Wrong direction."

Nobody moved for a long minute then Kowloon said in shock. "You were _twelve_ when I told you all of that stuff?"

"Yes. Nearly thirteen, if I'm remembering correctly."

"But…but you took it so well! How? At twelve, I would have pitched a fit if somebody had told me something like that!"

"I had to mature quickly."

"Why?" Alpha Girl asked.

"Because my father didn't like children."

"Then why did he have one?" Archer asked.

"Because he needed an heir to his throne. He was almost fifty when Mother had me, and he didn't have the best health. Oh, but he had a temper. And I was always at the foul end of it. And Mother's, too."

The Humans stared at him, looking reluctant to ask. But Kowloon finally spoke.

"What did he do to you?"

"He beat me. Violently. One time it was so bad that I ran away from home. Rahim, that is Panther King, found me. He nursed me back to health in secret then swore that he would be my ally once my father died. And die he did. When I was eight, I became king, and the people love me. But then I had to form Big Green. I only visit home now. Ha! Who am I kidding? My home is just as much here as there now. I am torn between being a Monkey and being a Human."

"But you're a Monkey," Alpha Girl argued. "There should be no debate."

"But there is for me. I had to pretend to be Human for so long…I don't know what I am anymore."

"If you want my advice, Commander, be a Monkey, but remember that we Humans don't understand Animals all the time," Kowloon said, nodding smartly.

"That…is the best advice I've heard on the subject. Even Lin Chung didn't say that to me," he added with a smile.

Second Squad broke into cheers, embracing him. Blayze laughed at the joy of the situation which, only ten minutes before, had been full of sorrow and shame. They loved him. They really loved him. It was so wonderful that Blayze began to sob, clutching at his soldiers desperately. They offered him their support. Next, Blayze thought, I'll go to the Airforce rooms and play a game or two with Burly, talk to the other three a bit. Yeah. That'll work.

Blayze finally straightened and nodded at Second Squad. "I am still so honored to have you on my team. Thank you."

They smiled and nodded then sat down to finish eating. And Blayze left with the biggest smile on his face that he'd ever had.


End file.
